Die Reise des Ringes Eine Interviewserie
by andjudar
Summary: Wenn das Interview zur Qual wird, jedoch für den, der es durchführt
1. Das Vorwort

DAS VORWORT  
  
  
  
Ihr wisst ja sicher alle, das der liebe J.R.R. Tolkien mit dem Buch 'Der Herr der Ringe' ein Meisterwerk verfasst hat. Aber wisst Ihr auch, woher er seine Ideen nahm?  
  
Wenn Ihr es herausfinden wollt, dann schlagt Euch durch die folgende Serie von Interviews.  
  
  
  
Im Vorhinein wünsche ich Euch jetzt schon viel Spaß!!  
  
  
  
Bei Anfragen oder Vorschlägen wenden Sie sich bitte an den stellvertretenden Druckmeister oder schicken Sie Geld an die Reporterin, die dann auch gern zu Ihnen kommt. 


	2. Ein Hobbit zum Knutschen

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle frodo-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
~*~ please read and review  
  
  
Ein Hobbit zum Knutschen  
  
  
Frodo grinste, das tat er nun schon seit heut morgen und irgendwie ging es mir auf den Keks. Aber wie er da so auf dem für ihn viel zu großen Stuhl saß, das war irgendwie süß.   
Doch ich war ja nicht hier, um Däumchen zu drehen, sondern um Frodo Beutlin, den Ringträger, zu interviewen, um damit den Startschuss für die große Reihe: Die Reise des Ringes" der Düsterwald-Daily News, einer renommierten Elbenzeitschrift. Seit 100 Jahren war ich Reporterin dort, und hatte der Zeitung mit meinen Artikeln zu Ruhm und Reichtum verholfen. Daher konnte ich mir auch das schicke Pferd da draußen leisten, groß, grün, Viersitzer, ganze 2 PS, ehrlich!  
Wieder grinste der kleine Wicht schelmisch und ich musste mich sehr zusammennehmen. Er war doch gerade erst wieder heimgekehrt von dieser langen und gefahrvollen Reise, hatte unheimliche Abenteuer gemeistert und einen Finger verloren.  
  
„Herr Beutlin..."  
„Sie dürfen mich Frodo nennen, oder Herr Frodo, so nennt Sam mich immer." meinte der kleine Kerl und klimperte mit seinen schwarzen Wimpern. Nein, das waren die Augenbrauen, aber man musste so genau hinschauen, und wegen meiner Eitelkeit hatte ich auch die Brille nicht dabei. Ach so, Sam also...Meister Gamdschie stand als nächster auf meiner Liste. Wieder blickte ich in Frodos bezaubernde Augen und stellte mir schon vor, wie es wäre, wenn er und ich...  
„Gut, dann Herr Frodo..." beeilte ich mich zu sagen, um nicht meinen Gedanken hilflos zu verfallen.  
  
„Sie haben also die Reise des Ringes bestritten. War es schwer für Sie, diese Last auf Sich zu nehmen?"  
„Ja, und ich hatte ja schon wesentlich weiterlaufen müssen, mit diesem Anhängsel von Sam..." Frodo grinste mich ungeniert an, als ich ihm so anhimmelte. Der war aber auch zum Fressen. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht über ihn herzufallen. Aber Angst zeigte der Kleine wirklich nicht. „Mit so kurzen Beinen, einem dämlichen Ring und einem noch dämlicheren Sam war es gar nicht so einfach, erst mal loszulegen. Dauernd hielt mich einer von beiden auf. Und kochen kann der Sam ja auch nicht, nicht dass ich viel essen würde, ich muß ja auf meine Linie achten, und blah blah blah..."  
  
Wieder einmal war ich in seinen blauen Augen versunken und bekam auch nichts mit, bis er mich mit seinem Wanderstab ans Schienbein stupste.  
Gut, zurück zu seiner Geschichte. Ich war wirklich gespannt, denn fast wären wir ja alle draufgegangen oder zumindest in Gefangenschaft geraten, wenn dieser kleine Hobbit nicht so mutig gewesen wäre, die Reise des Ringes anzutreten. Er sah aber nicht ganz so mutig aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte, aber was sollte es. Frodo war schon ziemlich weit mit dem Erzählen, und ich hatte noch nichts geschrieben.  
  
„Und dann ritt Gandalf davon, mit diesem großen Pferd, das schaute immer ganz doof mit seinen Augen, hatte anscheinend noch nie Hobbits gesehen, aber Gandalf ritt los...nach...wohin eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht weiß das ja der Sam, der heulte ihm da immer so hinterher. Treffen wollten wir uns in Bree, da gibt's das Beste Unterhaltungsprogramm, und nach 21 Uhr Freibier bei jedem Essen, aber nur für Hobbits über 150 cm...also nicht für uns...aber ich kenne gar keine Hobbits, die sooooooooooooo groß sind."  
Frodo stellte sich auf die langen Zehenspitzen und versuchte mir zu zeigen, wie groß 150 cm waren. Endlich konnte ich einen Blick auf seine berühmten Füße erhaschen, und was ich sah, ließ mir das Herz höher schlagen und wohlige Schauer jagten über meinen Rücken. So was aber auch, ich war hier, um ein Interview zu machen, und nun das!  
  
„Merry und Pippin, die beiden größten Dummbeutel in Hobbingen waren irgendwie dazugestoßen, und nun hatte ich nicht nur Sam am Hals, sondern auch die anderen gehirnamputierten Doofies. Die haben es dann auch geschafft, dass die Nazguls auf unsere Spur gekommen sind. Irgendwie denke ich, dass da Inzucht im Gange war, denn Hobbits sind von Natur aus clevere Kerlchen, sagte jedenfalls Bilbo immer."  
[Anmerkung der Redaktion: Bilbo hat alles versaut, hätte Gollum den Ring behalten, wär die ganze Scheiße nie passiert!]  
  
„Naja, dann waren wir in Bree, die scheiß schwarzen Reiter immer an den Hacken, und nachdem wir kein Freibier bekamen, gingen die beiden Vollidioten an den Tresen, und ich hinterher, einer muß ja für Ordnung sorgen und da griffelt mich so ein was-auch-immer an. Stellt sich im Nachhinein als Streicher vor, und Merry fragte, ob der gern mal bei ihm streichen kommen wollte. Wollte der natürlich nicht. Der Streicher klärte uns über mögliche Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen des Ringes auf, und wir wunderten uns, woher er das wusste. Ich wollte sofort in die nächste Apotheke, um mir Migräne-Tabletten zu holen, denn Streicher meinte, die würden sich mit der Zeit des Ringherumtragens einstellen. Aber da wäre der Sam mitgekommen, und ich wusste, dass er dann wieder an den Anti-Pilz-Fußpülverchen herumlecken würde."  
  
Nun, da nahm ja alles neue Formen an, ich dachte bisher, das die Reise eigentlich ganz gemütlich abgelaufen wäre, aber ich hab ja keine Ahnung. Bei uns im hohen Norden kriegt man leicht nichts mit, also!  
„Um das alles etwas kürzer zu fassen..." GOTT SEI DANK, ich konnte nicht mehr...sitzen...zuhören...was auch immer. „Zusammen mit Streicher gings ab in die Wildnis, und ich habs schon kommen sehen, da wurd ich von diesen Ringgeistern angegriffen und der eine rammelt mir so ein Schwert rein in die Brust, ich dachte erst, der will was anderes..."  
  
Das mit der mittelländischen Sprache hatte er aber noch nicht so ganz drauf, dachte ich. Grammatikalisch und semantisch voll daneben. Die Syntax hat her auch nicht beachtet. Da kam die Elbenlehrerin durch in mir. Schließlich hatte ich 500 Jahre studiert, und da war ich noch schnell, mein Vorgesetzer hat ganze 2000 Jahre gebraucht, bis er alle Prüfungen bestanden hatte. Auch Elben waren von Natur aus nicht die Allerschlausten, ich gebe es ja zu. Wir hatten andere Vorzüge, und ich wollte diese dem kleinen Spatzi gern erläutern. Doch das Interview hatte Vorrang...  
  
"Aber Streicher hat mich gerettet!" strahlte Frodo stolz. "Und er hat mich getragen...gaaaaaaaanz lange..." Ich bekam es mit der Vorstellung eines griffelnden Waldläufers zu tun, aber Frodo sah so aus, als hätte ihm die Grabscherei gefallen.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, daß Arwen, die Tochter Elronds, Sie mit einer rasanten Jagd zu Pferde gerettet hat.  
"Ach ja...die auch...mich haben immer so viele gerettet, ich kann mich an vieles nicht mehr erinnern, nur an Argorns Hand auf meinen..." Hier stockte der Hobbit und lief rot an. Ich konnte mir schon denken, wo er seine Hand hatte.  
"Elrond hat auch mitgerettet, mit so elbischen Zaubersprüchen, und Kräutern, die waren ganz ekelig, aber so richtig. Die haben mir furchtbare Kopfschmerzen beschert, und auch noch anderswo, aber ich hab mich nie getraut zu fragen, warum ich einen ganz wunden Popo hatte." Ich konnte meine rechte Augenbraue nicht festhalten, mit einem entrüsteten 'wuuusch' war sie nach oben geschnellt und ließ sich nur mit höflichen Zureden von mir und Frodo wieder dazu bewegen, ihre natürliche Position einzunehmen.   
  
"Geht es Ihnen wieder gut?" fragte der Hobbit und ich konnte nur nicken, denn meine Zunge versuchte, die selbständig gewordene Augenbraue im Zaum zu halten. Mit Händen und Füßen brachte ich ihn dazu, weiterzuerzählen, was er dann auch tat, nicht ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen. Meine Zungenaktivität schien ihn sehr anzutörnen.  
  
"Jedenfalls war ich dann in Bruchtal, sehr schönes Städtchen, aber zu viele Elben, die da immerzu herumgeschwebt sind. Und Streicher hat sich schnell nen neuen Namen zugelegt, wir durften ihn von da ab nur noch Aragorn nennen. Ich hab ein bissel gedrängelt und schon sind wir weiter, obwohl mir alle den Ring dort abnehmen wollten, bei dieser merkwürdigen Versammlung. Es kam mir ein bisschen mordorisch vor, dass die alle auf den Ring so scharf waren...aber ich hatt ihn ja noch und wollt ihn nicht weggeben...ist ja meiner!" Frodo sah ein bisschen trotzig aus.  
  
"Ja, er war Ihrer, nicht wahr?" fragte ich, meine Zunge von meiner hin-und-herspringenden Augenbraue lösend, um überhaupt sprechen zu können, sonst hätte es sich angehört wie: 'a e i ia, ih ah?' Allerdings war Frodo so gebannt von meiner Augenbraue, daß er gar nicht antwortete.  
"Tut das weh?" fragte er leise, dann streckte er die Hand aus. "Darf ich mal anfassen?" Ich war entsetzt. Dieser Winzling wollte meine sich wild bewegende rechte Augenbraue betatschen. Soweit kommt's noch, dachte ich.  
  
Und so gab es eine Ohrfeige links und rechts, aber es schien dem kleinen Kerl nichts auszumachen, denn er lächelte bloss.   
"Das erinnert mich immer an Bilbo, der hat mich auch immer so berührt..." Hätte ich vielleicht doller zuschlagen sollen?  
  
Naja, ich schüttelte den Kopf, sagte leise etwas wie 'Entschuldigung, aber könnten wir weitermachen?' und Frodo fuhr fort.   
"Auf jeden Fall boten mir nun plötzlich alle an, mich auf meiner weiteren Reise zu begleiten, aber ich denke, die waren nur so hinter dem Ring her, um mich haben die sich ja nie gekümmert..." Er stockte wieder, sein kleines Hobbitgesicht in Falten gelegt und nachdenklich in der winzigen Nase bohrend. Meine Augenbraue zuckte schon wieder, aber bevor ich mich darum kümmern konnte, redete er auch schon weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
"Ich hab wirklich viel von Mittelerde gesehen, Berge, Schnee, fiese Orks, die echt scheiße aussahen und gemüffelt haben wie Sams Socken, und auch sone scheißdunkle Mine, wo Gandalf auf einen alten Bekannten traf, und mit ihm in den Abgrund hüpfte...So ein Arsch, der hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf uns oder war einfach nur etwas daneben, weil er immer Merrys links-und rechtsdrehenden Joghurt gegessen hatte."  
  
"Er ist in den Abgrund gesprungen? Und dann waren Sie ganz allein mit dem Rest der Gemeinschaft?"  
"Ja, aber keiner hat den alten Meckersack so recht vermisst. Wir hatten auch gar keine Zeit, rannten gleich weiter nach Lothlórien, Aragorn hatte wohl Sehnsucht nach der Schnecke von Galadriel." Er stierte mich ungeniert an. "Sind eigentlich viele Elbendamen so wunderschön?"  
  
"Hust, bitte was?" Er fand mich schön? Wunderschön?  
"Na, Galadriel war ja wirklich ein heißer Feger!"  
Ich hätt ihm schon wieder eine kleben mögen, aber ich hielt mich zurück, sonst würde ich eventuell noch wegen Kleinstkindermisshandlung in den Kerker von Bharád-Dúr kommen, und darauf hatte ich wirklich überhaupt keine Lust.  
  
"Die hat uns dann so Sachen geschenkt, ich hab ein Fläschchen bekommen, sah ein bissel aus wie die neue Nuckelflasche B223 von Tupperware, nur das die hier geleuchtet hat. Gimli, dieser perverse Zwerg, hat der Galadriel ne ziemlich dicke und lange Strähne Haar abgeschnitten und dann so getan, als hätt sie die ihm freiwillig gegeben, hat sie aber nicht. Am Morgen sah sie nicht mehr ganz so schnuckelig aus, denn ihr fehlte ganz schön viel auf dem Kopf. Sie sollte sich eine Mütze anschaffen."  
  
Ha! Also war ich doch schöner!  
  
"Und dann sind wir mit so kleinen niedlichen Booten losgefahren, meins wäre fast gekentert, weil der Aragorn auch noch mit reinwollte. Aber Sam hat sich dünngemacht und dann gings, war auch wärmer so!"  
Ich wollte mir das gar nicht vorstellen, aber meine Phantasie ging durch mit mir und ich konnte nicht anders und mir die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen, sonst hätte ich den Hobbit angekotzt.  
  
Frodo laberte ungehindert weiter.  
"Bei einer kurzen Pause hat der Boromir einen gewaltigen Annäherungsversuch gestartet, aber er war nicht besonders nett zu mir, da hab ich ihm eine reingehauen und bin weg. Die anderen wollt ich auch nicht mehr wiedersehen und bin allein in mein Boot, um endlich von diesen Dösbaddeln wegzukommen. Aber Sam blieb mir immer auf den Fersen und wollte auch nicht freiwillig ertrinken, da hab ich ihn auch noch mitgenommen, aber nur widerwillig. Ich dachte, der macht mir nen Knutschfleck, als er mich so stürmisch umamrte."  
  
Das würd ich auch gern tun...dachte ich, aber wollte den Winzling nicht in seinem Redefluß bremsen. Wenn er sich beeilt, dann können wir noch schweinische Sachen machen, ging mein Gedanke weiter und ich schöpfte neuen Mut, weiter durchzuhalten.  
  
"Aber es stellte sich heraus, das es noch schlimmer kommen kann als es bis dahin schon war. So ein Gollum versuchte immer, mir den Ring zu klauen, und ich hab das ne kleine Weile mitgemacht, aber als er den Ring dann zum Schluß hatte, streckte er mir die Zunge raus und da dachte ich nur noch: Nimm das! und trat ihm in seinen fetten Gollum-Arsch und schwups...da war er weg! Ich hatte wohl vergessen, daß wir am äussersten Rande des Schicksalsberges standen...aber egal. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich noch hinterher, aber dieser Scheißkerl von Gollum hat mir den Finger angebissen, als ich ihm in die Hose wollte.   
  
Frodo in Gollums Hose? Was wollte er denn da? Und wieder schaute er mich so schelmisch an.  
„Fühlen Sie sich von mir angezogen?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Fühlen Sie sich von mir angezogen?"  
„Ahm...ist das eine Frage, die in der Zeitung erscheint?" Der kleine Hobbit schien etwas aus der Fassung zu sein.  
  
Ich schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, als ich zu ihm rübergriff, ihn hochhob und auf meinen Schoß setzte. Er wehrte sich auch gar nicht, saß ganz still und wartete erwartungsvoll ab.  
Und ich strengte mich richtig an, und machte ihm den größten Knutschfleck, den er je gesehen hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen und seine Füße wippten auf und ab, da konnte ich micht nicht mehr beherrschen und drehte den Kleinen einfach um und vergnügte mich an seinen Füßen. Da gab er wohlige Grunzlaute von sich, und bescherte sich auch nicht, daß ihm das Blut in die Ohren schoß.  
  
In dieser Nacht lag ich lange wach und starrte auf meinen Notizblock. Außer der Nummer von Frodo im Auenland stand dort nichts drauf, aber mir war es gleich. Ich wußte schon, was ich schreiben wollte.  
  
RIESENWINZLING MIT GÖTTLICHEN FÜSSEN - oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, der diesen kleinen Hobbit meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders überzeugend rübergebracht hat. Ich denke, ich hätte bei dem Interview einfach mehr schreiben sollen. 


	3. Und immer kräftig mit anpacken

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle sam-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
ENDLICH, ES GEHT WEITER!!  
  
  
Und immer kräftig mit anpacken  
  
  
Der hier war noch kleiner als Frodo. Und schon vom ersten Grinsen konnte ich erkennen, dass er noch nerviger war, als Frodo je hatte zugeben wollen. Samwise Gamdschie hieß er, trug eine blau gepunktete Schürze und in der einen Hand immer noch eine Bratpfanne.  
Ich fragte ihn danach und stolz begann er zu erzählen.  
  
"Damit hab ich dem Herrn Frodo immer seine Eier gebraten, morgens und abends. Jeden Tag unserer schönen Reise..."  
Aha, äusserst interessant, fand ich, aber mein kleiner Hobbitfreund und -liebhaber Frodo Beutlin hatte mich ja schon vorgewarnt. Ich gähnte laut.  
  
So genau hatte ich noch nicht verstanden, warum Sam überhaupt mit auf die Reise gegangen war. Immerhin war er nicht besonders schlau und er schien mir auch ein Feigling zu sein, jedenfalls nach der Schilderung von Frodo. Aber ich bemerkte schnell, dass dieser Hobbit eine kleine Labertasche war.  
  
"Herr Sam..." unterbrach ich seinen Redeschwall. "wie wär's, wenn wir mit dem Interview anfangen?"  
Er schaute mich erstaunt an. "Ich dachte, wir sind schon mittendrin?" Dabei klimperte er auch mit den Wimpern, doch es sah eher dämlich aus als neckisch. Als ich ihn so intensiv ansah, bemerkte ich, dass auf seinem Gesicht noch Spuren einer Feuchtigkeitsmaske waren.  
  
Ich machte den Hobbit darauf aufmerksam und er lächelte. "Das ist noch von Galadriels Geschenk. Eigentlich wollte ich sie immer bei Herrn Frodo anwenden, aber er hatte immer so schrecklich viel zu tun, da wollte ich nicht stören. Obwohl ihm ein bisschen Entspannung ganz gut getan hätte. Ich hätte ihm auch gern eine Ganzkörpermassage gegeben..." Er bekam plötzlich ein Leuchten in den Augen, dass mir vollends schlecht wurde. Er und Frodo? Frodo hatte mir doch erzählt, dass zwischen ihm und seinem Gärtner nichts gelaufen sei. Es ist immer der Gärtner, dachte ich.  
  
"Soll ich von Anfang an erzählen?" fragte Sam und ich nickte, nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu kotzen.  
"Also, ich kenne Herrn Frodo schon mein ganzes Leben...blah...blah...blah...und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich sein Gärtner werden will...blah...blah...blah...Gandalf hat mich beim Lauschen erwischt und um nicht in ein Monster verwandelt zu werden, erklärte ich mich kurzentschlossen dazu bereit, mit Herrn Frodo mitzugehen und ihn zu beschützen...blah...blah...blah..."  
  
Holte der auch mal Luft? Seit 10 Minuten redete der Winzling ununterbrochen, und er machte keine Anstalten, aufzuhören.  
"...blah...blah...blah...losgelaufen, in den großen Wald, über die weiten Felder und hin nach Bree. Herr Frodo schwärmte immer so von den Schnecken dort, aber ich muß sagen...geschmeckt haben die gar nicht, die waren wirklich sehr sauer und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr frisch...blah...blah... blah...Merry und Pippin waren auch mit unterwegs, aber ich denke nicht, dass die auch eine Einladung von Gandalf hatten...blah...blah...blah...soffen, Fraßen...blah...blah...blah..."  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr zuhören, doch ich malte gar lustige Figürchen auf meinen Notizblock. Die gingen sich entweder an die Kehle oder spielten fangen. Und genau so fühlte ich mich gerade. Ich wollte Sam schon fragen, ob wir ein bisschen fangen spielen wollten, aber hätte ich ihn gekriegt, hätte ich ihm gar böse wehgetan. Doch Sam ließ sich gar nicht stören in seinem Redefluss.  
  
"...blah...blah...blah...lange Reise, wunde Füsse, eingerissene Fußnägel...war nicht gerad schön. Aber so sind wir nun mal, wir Hobbits! Immer vornweg und flott unterwegs."  
Das war ja nun nicht gerad das Bild, das mir Frodo vermittelt hatte, Sam war nach seinen Ausführungen immer der letzte gewesen, und selbst gelaufen war er auch nie, immer nur geritten. Daher fiel ihm wohl auch der Abschied von Bill, dem Pony, schwer. Davon erzählte er nämlich in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Die Figuren auf meinem Zettel entwickelten langsam ein Eigenleben, und ich mußte aufpassen, daß sie nicht vom Block sprangen und entwischten. Ich hatte sie nämlich derweil liebgewonnen und außerdem waren die wesentlich interessanter als Sam...warum er gerade Samwise hieß, fragte ich mich. Weise war der ja nicht im geringsten.  
  
"Na, dann sind wir weiter, ohne Pony, und ich mußte sehr weinen, als ich noch einmal zurückschaute, da wieherte er ganz herzzerreißend. Aber nun hab ich ihn ja wieder."  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß ein kleines Pony Gefühle für einen kleinen fetten Hobbit entwickeln kann, aber wenn er es sagte, mußte es wohl so sein.   
  
Doch plötzlich griff Sam in seine Schürzentacshe und zog ein braunes Pony hervor. Strahlend stellte er es mir vor.  
"Das ist Billy-Boy!"  
"Schön, dich endlich auch mal kennen zu lernen." meinte ich und schüttelte dem Miniaturpferd den ausgestreckten Huf. Ob er das Pony die ganze Zeit in seiner Schürze herumtrug? Innerlich konnte ich mir das Lachen gar nicht verkneifen.   
  
"Und darauf bist du geritten?" fragte ich ihn und verkniff mir die Frage nach Tierquälerei.  
"Na, vorher war er ja noch größer. Seit er bei mir im Auenland lebt, ist er irgendwie geschrumpft..."  
Vielleicht hatte er ihn zu heiß gewaschen? Ich hatte schon gehört, daß es im Auenland schnell geht, daß man schrumpft, und deshalb wollte ich auch nie sehr lange dort bleiben, aus Angst, ich könnte kleiner werden und dann nicht mehr beim Tonnenabschlagen in Seestadt mitmachen. Die Mindestgröße betrug 170 cm, und wenn ich auch nur einen Zentimeter schrumpfen würde, könnte ich nicht mehr mitmachen...dabei war das jährliche 'Immer-drauf-auf-die-Tonne' kloppen eine der schönsten Nebenbeschäftigungen der Welt.  
  
"...blah...blah...blah...immer durch durch die Mine, und plötzlich war Gandalf weg...einfach so...da wußte ich nicht mehr so ganz, was ich machen sollte, denn er hat mir immer so tolle Tips gegeben und wenn ich dann kochte, machte ich immer zu viel, eben 9 Portionen. Aber nichts kam weg...Boromir hat immer Gandalfs Teil mitgegessen, und Gimli den von Legolas, der wollte nichts von meinem Essen. Warum auch immer...blah...blah...blah..."  
  
Mann, komm zu Potte, dachte ich die ganze Zeit und kritzelte mit dem Bleistift wie wild auf meinem Block herum. Sam störte das gar nicht. Er nickte und glotzte und nickte und redete und glotzte, die ganze Zeit. Irgendwann verstand ich dann außer blah blah blah nichts mehr, nur noch unverständliche Wortfetzen.  
  
"Boote...viele Elben...heiße Nächte...endlich baden, aber nicht allein...mutig gekämpft und tapfer weggerannt...mit Herrn Frodo allein weitergezogen und ihn in kalten Nächten gewärmt..."  
  
Was? Hatte ich gerade richtig gehört? Sam legte jetzt noch einen Gang zu und biss sich fast auf die Zunge.  
"...Gollum hat uns verfolgt und wollte immer mit Herrn Frodo kuscheln, aber ich hab ihn immer verhauen, bis der die Schnauze vollhatte und Herrn Frodo den Finger abbiss, an dem er den Ring hatte. Dann beging er selbstmord..."  
  
"Herr Frodo erzählte mir aber, daß er Gollum in den Hintern getreten hääte, und daß er deswegen in die schrecklichen Abgründe des Schicksalsberges gefallen sei."  
"Papperlapapp! Herr Frodo war noch benommen vom Saufabend vorher...er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern...ist auch besser so gewesen..." Da lachte der kleine Kerl hämisch auf und ich machte mir Sorgen, was da wohl passiert war.  
  
"Nun gut", mneinte Sam, "Ich bin fertig."  
Schön, dachte ich und sah auf meinen Block herunter. Da stand nichts...nur wild hingekritzelte Figuren zeugten von meiner gelangweilten Aktivität.   
"Hum, dachte ich weiter, "Was nun?" Doch ich sollte mir schon zu helfen wissen!  
  
KOCH MIT MERKWÜRDIGEN NEIGUNGEN UND HAAREN AUF DEN FÜSSEN - oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, der Sam noch dämlicher hat dastehen lassen als ich es beabsichtigt habe. 


	4. Bitte nicht stören

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle boromir-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
  
Bitte nicht stören!!  
  
  
Hier stand ich nun, in dieser großen leeren Halle, hatte die weite Reise gemacht, um das Interview mit Boromir, dem Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor zu machen. Doch der schwieg sich aus. Er sah auch nicht mehr ganz so taufrisch aus, ziemlich blass und ein bisschen blau.  
  
Er selbst hatte sich geweigert, zu mir ins Büro nach Düsterwald zu kommen, ich würde ihm die angefallenen Reisekosten in Rechnung stellen.  
  
"Nun gut, Herr Boromir...die erste Frage..."  
Und er antwortete nicht.  
"Herr Boromir?"  
Und er antwortete immer noch nicht, auch nicht, als ich ihm gegens Schienbein trat. Tja, da war ich wohl umsonst gekommen, ich wusste, dass er sparsam mit Worten war, aber dass er gar nichts sagte, sogar, als ich den Ex-König von Gondor beschimpfte, sagte er kein einziges Wort.  
  
Nun gut, das wars, sagte ich mir nach 4 Stunden und ging nach draußen, um mir ein Taxi zu bestellen, aber nicht, ohne dem Dödel im Sarg noch den Stinkefinger zu zeigen. Was soltle das denn? Wie sollte ich mit so unkooperativen Mitgliedern dieser beschissenen Ringgemeinschaft eine Interviewreihe auf die Beine stellen?   
  
Nun ja, ich wollte gleich wieder ins Auenland zum kleinen Frodo, um den Frust dieses völlig in die Hose gegangenen Interviews herunterzufüsseln. Ich zerknüllte das leere Blatt Papier von meinem Block, denn ich hatte ja nichts schreiben können. Aber mir sollte schon was einfallen!  
  
MERKWÜRDIGER ZEITGENOSSE MIT ÄUSSERST STILLEN WÄSSERCHEN oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, perfekt dargestellt und früh genug aus dem Lauf der Dinge entfernt, aber nur Dank meiner großartigen Vorarbeit. 


	5. Durch die schönen Wälder streich ich

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle aragorn-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
  
  
Durch die schönen Wälder streich ich...  
  
  
Aragorn turnte durchs Zimmer, hüpfend und springend. Ich fragte ihn vorsichtig, was der Grund seiner Freude war.  
"Ich bin König! Endlich! Ich bin König von Gondor!" strahlte er und hüpfte weiter. Er kam der geöffneten Balkontür meines sich im 38. Stock des Bürogebäudes unserer Zeitung gefährlich nahe und ich hätte ihn auch gar nicht schnell genug zu fassen bekommen, wäre er wirklich gefallen. Dann wäre seine Amtsperiode als König die kürzeste in der Geschichte Mittelerdes geworden, ganze 3 Tage.   
  
Endlich schien er fertig zu sein, jedenfalls setzte er sich hin und lächelte mich an. Doch bevor ich überhaupt beginnen konnte, meine Fragen zu stellen, widmete er sich schon seiner goldenen Königskrone und fing an, sie auf Hochglanz zu polieren, mit einer alten grün-weiß gestreiften Unterhose, die, wie es mir schien, aus Ringgemeinschaftszeiten stammte.  
  
"Hrchm..." räusperte ich mich, doch Aragorn lächelte immer noch.  
"Könnten wir anfangen?"  
"Gerne doch.." lächelte er.  
  
Doch dann fing er wieder an zu hüpfen und verlor dabei fast seine Krone, da stellte ich ihm ein Bein und mit einem lauten Poltern schlug der Waldläufer auf dem Boden auf. Aber sofort sprang er wieder auf und hüpfte weiter, bis ich ihm wieder ein Bein stellte. Er stolperte wieder und fiel zu Boden und wieder stand er auf, um weiterzuhüpfen. Ich hätte dieses Spiel wohl endlos lange mitmachen können, denn Aragorn benahm sich wie ein Stehaufmännchen.   
  
Langsam kam ich mir relativ dämlich vor, wie ich so hinter ihm hersprang, um ihn aus dem Springen zu Fall zu bringen.  
"Nun hör aber auf!" fluchte ich, doch er wollte nicht hören. Jetzt sah ich ihn eine Gummihopse aus der Hosentasche herausziehen. Und als er diese erst um Tisch- und dann um meine Beine band, rastete ich aus.  
  
Blitzschnell wickelte ich die Gummihopse auf und pachte ihn am Gürtel, so schnell, daß er nicht einmal: "Jetzt bin ich endlich König!" sagen konnte, da hatte ich ihn schon wie ein Gummikneuel zusammengeschnürt. Endlich hörte er auf zu hopsen, und er schaute schon ganz traurig.  
  
"Ist ja gut, nicht weinen." sagte ich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Können wir nun endlich mit em Interview anfangen?"  
Er nickte und stierte mich an.  
"Was?" fragte ich, nicht mehr ganz so sanft wie nur wenige Sekunden zuvor.   
"Was was?" fragte Aragorn zurück.  
"Nichts was..." resignierte ich.  
  
Am liebsten wäre ich vor dem geschnürten Aragorn auf die Kniee gesunken, um ihn anzuflehen, endlich über die grauenvolle Reise des Rings zu erzählen.  
Und wirklich, er schien von meinem gequälten Blick bewegt zu sein, seinen Kopf anzustrengen und den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
"Wie unsere Reise war? ich dachte, du bist zum Feiern hergekommen?"  
"Halt! Sie sind zu mir gekommen!"  
"Naja, dann eben so rum, auf jeden Fall sind wir beide jetzt hier und sollten feiern." Der Waldläufer lächelte. "Ich lad dich auch ein."  
  
"Jetzt iss aber mal gut! Ich will nicht feiern, sondern dieses Interview mit Ihnen machen, weswegen Sie eigentlich auch hergekommen sind!"  
Aragorn schien mich nicht zu verstehen.  
"Sie...hier...Geschichte...erzählen, klar?"  
Immer noch sah er mich dümmlich an. Ich schlug mit meiner Hand vor meine Stirn, und er machte es mir nach. ich tat es aus Verzweiflung, er dachte, es sei ein neues Spiel.  
  
"Jetzt setz dich endlich hin und erzähl mir die Geschichte dieser saublöden Reise!" schnauzte ich.  
Aragorn schluchte, begann aber zu erzählen.  
  
"Wir wurden zu Elrond gerufen, da wurde uns gesagt, dass wir einen Ring zrestören sollten. Ich hab leider nicht alles mitbekommen, Arwen hat mich ziemlich abgelenkt, doch es stellte sich im Nachhinein heraus, das wir alle, also die 4 Kleinen, der Zwerg, der Elb, der Angeber und ich..."  
  
"Wer bitte schön ist der Angeber?"  
"Na der olle Schnösel Boromir, der mir schon so lange den Trohn Gondors vorenthalten hat."  
"Aha..."  
  
"Jedenfalls sind wir alle los und ich als Elite-Waldläufer, habe sofort gemerkt, daß mit dem Angeber was nicht stimmte, der schaute immer so merkwürdig herum, aber merkwürdig waren die ja alle..." Er machte eine wischende Handbewegung vor seiner Stirn. "Die waren alle ga-ga!"  
  
"Was Sie nicht sagen..." Wenn hier einer ga-ga war, dass ja wohl er!  
"Ja, und die haben es immer wieder geschafft, uns in fast ausweglose Situationen zu bringen, doch ich hab alle immer wieder gerettet. Zumindest bis auf den Alten und den Angeber."  
Mit dem Alten meinte er dann wohl Gandalf.  
  
Stolz blickte er herab auf sein Schwert mit dem schwarchsinnigen Namen Narsil, oder besser was davon übriggeblieben war. Es war Isildur's Vater's Schwert, und Sauron war vor 2000 Jahren mal raufgetreten, nur aus Versehen natürlich, und da ist es zerbrochen und sah nun aus wie ein demoliertes Küchenmesser. Meine Mutter benutzte sowas immer zum Öffnen der Bierflaschen.  
  
Aber zurück zu Aragorn. Der betätschelte derweil die rostige Klinge, fast hätte er sie auch geküssst, wurde nur vom Geräusch meines Brechreizes zurückgehalten. Ich wollte schon fragen, ob er den Bösewichtern mit Wundbrand gedroht hat, aber ich ließ es lieber. Er war ja so stolz auf sich und dieses Relikt von Schwert.  
  
"Irgendwann hat sich Frodo mit Sam abgesetzt und die anderen zwei Winzlinge waren kurzzeitig auch mal verschwunden, die haben wir aber bald wiedergefunden und zum Schluß bin ich endlich König geworden!"  
  
Endlich! Das war das Stichwort.  
"Da freuen wir uns alle sehr!" meinte ich und lächelte, wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu offenherzig, denn sofort war Aragorn neben mir und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Wollen wir tanzen?"  
"Nein!"  
"Bestimmt nicht?" fragte er erneut, doch diesmal ließ er mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Er zog mich aus meinem Stuhl und begann, mich herumzuwirbeln, bis mir so schlecht war, daß ich ihm direkt auf die Front seines Königsgewandes kotzte. Da ließ er mich los und ich benutzte diesen Augenblick, um einige Schritte Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen.   
  
"Ihhh." meinte er bloß, jedoch nicht allzu angewidert. Und schon wieder griffelte er nach mir und es gelang ihm wirklich, seine Hand auf meinen Allerwertesten zu legen. Empört langte ich nach seinem Schwert und bevor er recht sah, warf ich es aus dem Fenster.  
  
Beide hielten wir den Atem an und zählten leise vor uns hin: "Eins...Zwei..." Gerade als ich "drei" sagen wollte, hörte ich Aragorn laut "Zehn!" schreien.  
"Zehn?" fragte ich entsetzt. "kannst du nicht zählen?"  
"Doch, ich denk schon, ich wollt bloß schneller sein!"  
Da hörten wir von unten das laute Scheppern, als das rostige Metall auf dem Steinboden aufschlug, immerhin waren wir hier im 38. Stock.  
  
"So, ich glaub, du bist jetzt fertig mit Erzählen!" sagte ich und wollte gehen. Doch Aragorn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und griff schon wieder nach meinem Hinterteil. Jetzt hatte ich seine Spielzeugkrone in der Hand und so wie das zerbrochene Schwert machte die sich auch auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Fenster.   
  
Aragorn wollte hinterherspringen, aber die Gummihopse, die noch immer um ihn herumgewickelt war, verhinderte, dasß er die Beine weit genug anzog, um bis über den Fenstersims zu gelangen. Er fing nun ganz furchtbar an zu fluchen, bis er den Aufschlag der Krone auf dem Boden hörte. Dann wurde er ganz still.   
  
"Ach, mach dir nichts draus...bist doch immer noch König, und Waldläufer dazu!" sagte ich mitleidig und Aragorn nickte.  
"Wozu brauch ich Krone oder Schwert, ich steh doch im Grundbuch!" freute er sich und begann auch gleich wieder zu hüpfen.  
  
Und schnell griff ich ein, ein letztes Mal.  
"Haben Sie noch irgendwas zu sagen?"  
Da warf sich das Aragörnchen in die Brust, hüstelte verlegen und sagte: "Ich würd gern was singen..."  
"Was sollte das noch groß ändern..." dachte ich mir, und ließ ihn gewähren.  
  
Und so begann er mir die offizielle Aragorn-Waldläufer-Hymne vorzusingen, gott-sei-dank die kurze Version.  
  
R astlos streich ich durch den grünen Wald, nicht ganz freien Willens, aber ich bin Aragorn  
A chtlos werf ich meine Kippen auf den Boden, vergess auch manchmal raufzutreten, aber ich bin ja Aragorn  
N ie mit alten oder abgetragenen Kleidern, immer grün und braun, ein bisschen gelb und pink, aber ich bin Aragorn  
G efährliche Abenteuer sind gar wohl nach meinem Geschmack, denn ich bin Aragorn  
E hrlich bin ich auch noch, zu allem Überfluß, da bin ich stolz drauf, denn ich bin Aragorn  
R ente krieg ich erst nach 65 Jahren Waldläuferei, drum streich ich fröhlich weiter, denn ich bin Aragorn...  
  
Hier unterbrach ich ihn höflich aber bestimmt, doch ich mußte dringendst hier raus. Stift und Block fand ich in der Eile nicht, egal, stand sowieso nichts drauf.  
  
ROSTIGER WALDSCHRATT OHNE SINGSTIMME - oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, der sich trotz Flehens einer Studentin nicht dazu hat hinreißen lassen, Aragorn die Rolle des Minnesängers zu geben. Danke und schön abgeschrieben. 


	6. Kein Kommentar!

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle gandalf-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
  
Kein Kommentar  
  
  
Der weise Gandalf ließ gern auf sich warten, aber wie Frodo mir schon berichtet hatte, hieß es, dass ein Zauberer immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war. Naja, ich dachte, die Zeit sei schon richtig, und der Ort ist auch ganz passable, also warum kam der alte Sack nicht endlich?  
  
Nach zirca 20 Minuten erschien ein kleines gebücktes Männchen, der Türknaufpolierer Herr Wax-on-wax-off und berichtete mir, dass der grau-weiß karierte Zauberer in der Toilette saß und die Tür verschlossen hielt.  
  
Meine Güte, was sollte denn dass? Schnellstmöglich begab ich mich zur Unisextoilette und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Kein Reaktion, doch als ich mich nach unten beugte, um unter den Schlitz zu spähen, bewegten sich drei Beine. Halt, nein, zwei Beine und ein Stock. Ich hatte schon wieder die Brille nicht auf.  
  
"Herr Gandalf! So geht das hier aber nicht. Sie müssen da rauskommen! Hören Sie?"  
Doch nicht die Bohne von gutem Anstand, das sollte ein Zauberer von höchster Garde sein?  
Ich klopfte noch einmal, da hörte ich ihn fluchen.  
  
"Zum numenorischen Teufel, kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe das WC benutzen?"  
"Eigentlich schon." entgegnete ich, "aber nicht so lange und es kostet für Nicht-Mitarbeiter 1 Taler. Steht aber draußen dran."  
  
Schon flog mir ein Geldstück um die Ohren. "Ich kann aber nicht wechseln..."  
"Macht nichts, und nun flott raus hier!"  
"Wollen Sie das Interview hier machen?" fragte ich.  
"Scheiß aufs Interview!" grollte der alte Zauberer.  
  
Nee, das wollte ich gern vermeiden. Also klopfte ich noch mal und legte vorsichtig mein Ohr an die Tür, neugierig wie ich war, um einige Geräusche aufzuschnappen.  
  
"Verpiss dich!" brüllte er. "Und kein Kommentar!" folgte sofort.  
  
Ich werde wohl den Ohrenarzt aufsuchen müssen, denn wegen seiner lauten Stimme höre ich nichts mehr auf dem linken Ohr.  
Doch aufgeben würde ich noch lange nicht. 


	7. Am Ende wird alles gut

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle leggy-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ dies ist nur ein mittendrin, das erste kapitel muß ich noch schreiben, aber ihr werdet schon sehen.  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
  
Am Ende wird alles gut  
  
  
Legolas betrachtete sich im Spiegel, immer wieder das Profil und dann von vorn. Hin und her, das Licht sollte ja schließlich auch richtig sein. War er eitel? Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Oder? Nun ja, er gab es selbst zu, ein ganz klein wenig, nur ein bisschen. Sei das etwa untypisch für wunderschöne Elben?   
"Nein", entgegnete er mir, "Schönheit ist gottgegeben und somit nicht änderbar."  
Mir könnte schon wieder schlecht werden. Warum mußte ausgerechnet immer ich diese doofen Interviews abbekommen? Immer wieder, es wollte einfach nicht enden. Und dann noch diese Herumdreherei dieses eitlen Prinzen. Menno, ich will wieder nach Haus...  
  
Ach ja...wer bin ich eigentlich. Ich bin offizielle Reporterin der Düsterwald-Daily News, einer sehr renommierten Elbenzeitschrift, die sogar in Hobbingen mit Freude gelesen wird, was nur auf meine bissig bis heiteren Artikel zurückzuführen ist. Seit mehr als 100 Jahren hatte ich nun diesen Job als Berichterstatterin, welcher dann auch nicht ohne persönliche Interviews ablief. Und nun hatte ich diesen eingebildeten Affen von Prinzensohn vor mir, der nichts anderes machen konnte als sich im großen Wandspiegel zu betrachten und Anekdoten von der Reise zu erzählen.  
"Nun gut, um wieder zurückzukommen..." begann ich, aber Legolas ließ sich gar nicht stören. "Hallo?"  
Etwas herablassend drehte er sich mir wieder zu. "Fahre fort." Wie gnädig, ich hätte ihm am liebsten an seinen feinen langen Haaren gezogen.  
"Nun gut, Herr Legolas...Wie war das denn für Sie, als Sie die Reise antraten?" Seit drei Tagen saßen wir beisammen, natürlich nicht nachts und nicht während der 5 Mahlzeiten und auch nicht, wenn Legolas seinen Morgen-, Mittags- und Abenspaziergang von jeweils 2 Stunden machte, und wir waren immer noch beim Aufbruch der Gemeinschaft des Ringes.  
  
"Ja...ich erklärte mich natürlich sofort bereit, dem jungen Hobbit die Dienste meines Bogens und meiner Wenigkeit anzubieten. Für mich war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit."  
Aha...dachte ich mir...aber bestimmt nur mit frisch gekämmten Haaren und manikürten Fingernägeln. Doch ich lächelte nur aufmunternd und forderte ihn auf, weiterzuerzählen.  
"Dann haben wir uns gestärkt und sind am frühen Morgen losgeritten. Es war wirklich sehr früh."  
Ich konnte ihn mir sogar vorstellen, wie er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rubbelte und dann als erste Handlung vor den Spiegel trat und Mudras vollführte, dann seine Haare eine Stunde lang kämmte und schließlich so gegen 10 Uhr am Morgen sein Zimmer verließ. Von wegen früh.  
  
Mann, mann, mann...da hätt ich ja lieber Gandalf oder Boromir interviewt, dooferweise wollte der eine nicht reden, und der andere konnte nicht mehr. Auf die Winzlinge von Hobbits hatte ich auch keinen Bock, und Aragorn versuchte mich immer zu befummeln, da hab ich mir doch lieber den Elben gegriffen. Aber falsch gedacht!  
  
Legolas mußte mein Grinsen bemerkt haben, denn er stand auf und stellte sich wieder vor den Spiegel. Es verging wieder eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber diesmal fing er von allein an zu reden.  
"Die Reise dauerte sehr lang, und schon nach den ersten Tagen fingen die Halblinge an, furchtbar zu nerven." Mein Gott, ein seltenes Wort aus dem Munde dieses schon fast überirdischen Wesens.  
"Sie quengelten und quakten, ich hätte sie am liebsten vom Caradhras geschubst. Und sie waren immer so langsam...Genauso wie dieser hirnverbrannte Zwerg, der sich dauernd mit mir anlegen wollte. Der kam dann mit der Idee, durch eine verdreckte Mine zu gehen, und als der Ringträger, also Frodo, der Hobbit, falls du nicht weißt..."   
Jetzt puckerte meine Halsschlagader schon arg gewaltig, ich bemühe mich hier um formale und anständige Sprache und sieze diesen arroganten Möchte-gern-Schleimer, und der kommt mir auf ne ganz dumme Tour. Aber immer schön ruhig bleiben, sagte ich mir, immer tief einatmen und auch wieder ausatmen...ein...aus...ein...aus...  
  
"Ich weiß schon, mit Herrn Beutlin hatte ich auch schon das Vergnügen." meinte ich, und mußte mir das Grinsen verkneifen, denn vergnügt hatte ich mich mit dem Hobbit zur Genüge.  
"Naja, als er dann die Entscheidung fällte, durch eben diese Mine zugehen, wollte ich nicht mehr weiter." Wetten, er hat geschmollt und gemeckert?  
"Doch Gandalf überzeugte mich, daß ich von großer Bedeutung für diese Gemeinschaft wäre, und da ich das Elbenvolk nicht enttäuschen wollte, nachdem sie so viel Vertrauen in mich gesetzt hatten, zog ich weiter mit diesen Quengelstengeln und den äußerst brutal wirkenden Menschen und die kleinen Gnome machten mir das Leben wirklich..."  
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Herr Legolas, aber bitte weiter." sagte ich bestimmt.  
"Jaja!" winkte er lässig ab und fuhr gott-sei-dank fort.  
"In der Mine war es wirklich dunkel und es stank erbärmlich, für eine so feine Elbennase schon viel zu erbärmlich, aber was tut man nicht alles für sein geliebtes Land. Überall lagen tote Zwerge herum, und Gimli, dieser eine Zwerg eben, ging auf die Barrikaden, da anscheinend jemand alle seine Freunde umgebracht hatte...Ich fand dann auch in Windeseile heraus, daß es Orks waren, und Gandalf wollte schnell wieder aus der Mine raus, ich denke, er hatte Angst..." Für eine kleine Weile verlor Legolas sich in Gedanken, ob Gandalf Angst hatte oder nicht, und ich begann, mir mögliche Mordpläne für ihn und den Rest dieser beschissenen Gemeinschaft des Ringes auszudenken.  
  
"Draußen wartete dann aber schon eine Krake auf uns, die mit dem Frodo-Hobbit ein bisschen spielen wollte. Ich hätte sie ja gelassen, aber Aragorn bestand darauf, daß wir ihn da wieder herunterholen sollen, was wir dann auch getan haben. Ich habe mir beim Pfeile abschießen den Finger verrenkt." Stolz zeigte er den Finger, der nicht anders aussah als die anderen 9, aber ich lächelte nachsichtig und bestaunte seine Kriegsverletzung.  
"Und all wir dann wieder in der Mine waren, bekam es die Krake wohl mit der Wut zu tun und brachte den Eingang zu einstürzen und da wurde es noch dunkler und es roch noch schlechter."  
  
Wieder verlor sich der Elb in Gedanken, bis ich ihm mit zwei Fingern ins Gesicht schnipste.  
"Ach ja...vier Tage sind wir durch diese dunkle Drecklandschaft gewandert, vier Tage ohne Licht und Kamm..." NEIN!!! HILFE!!  
"Aber dann entdeckten wir das Grab von Gimli's Vetter, besser, das was davon übrig war und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, ein bisschen zu lästern. Das hat ihm nicht gefallen. Aber warum der eine dumme Halbling dann diesen Krach gemacht hat...ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
"Was denn für ein Krach, Herr Legolas?"  
"Na, den Krach eben, was weiß ich. Daraufhin waren wir von Orks umzingelt, die haben dann noch aus lauter Gemeinheit so einen hässlichen Höhlentroll dabeigehabt, der mich dauernd ansabberte. Wie schon gesagt, ich habe dieser Höllenkreatur den Rest gegeben, besser einen Pfeil und er ging zu Boden wie ein feuchter Kartoffelleinensack. Und dann sind wir weitergelaufen, und ich vornweg, wie immer, die anderen Lahmpopos hinterher."  
  
Jaja, er wieder...angeben ohne rot zu werden. Langsam langweilte ich mich, und begann, meinen mitgebrachten Bleistift zu zerkauen, aber bäh, Graphit schmeckt nicht.  
Legolas schien meinen schwarz werdenden Mund nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.  
"Das Beste kam ja noch. Gandalf traf auf einen alten Bekannten, der ihn auch gleich dabehalten hatte. Ich kann das gar nicht verstehen, dieser Balrog war so hässlich...er hätte sich ruhig die Flammen ein bisschen kämmen können."  
  
Meine Güte, konnte dieser eingebildete Kerl nicht einmal ohne Ausschweifungen erzählen? Ich verdrehte die Augen und beschloss, nach dem Interview wieder zu Frodo zu gehen oder endlich Aragorns Nachstellversuchen nachzugeben, um den schlechten Geschmack von diesem Kerl loszuwerden.  
"Soll das heißen", warf ich ein, um mich vor dem Einschlafen zu retten, "daß Gandalf in Moria geblieben ist? Aber er ist doch wieder hier..."  
"So höre mir doch zu!" fuhr mich Legolas genervt an. "Er ist in den Schatten gefallen, jedenfalls behauptete Galadriel das, aber es könnte auch sein, daß sie mit ihm unter einer Decke steckt. Die ist mir sowieso sehr suspekt, tütelte immer mit dem Frodo-Halbling herum."  
  
Ich hörte zu, als würde es mich interessieren, aber ich konnte nicht anders, und gähnte herzhaft. Legolas indes liess sich nicht im geringsten stören und erzählte munter weiter. Ein Fortschritt zumindest, er starrte nicht mehr in den Spiegel, ich glaube, es reichte ihm, daß ich ihn anstarrte. Auch wenn ich es nur mit Widerwillen tat. Ich hatte echte Probleme damit, mir vorzustellen, daß ihn so viele Elbinnen und andere Weiber gut fanden. Ich nicht!!  
  
"Naja...auf jeden Fall war er dann weg und die anderen waren furchtbar verzweifelt, da hab ich mitgemacht und mich ein bisschen bemitleidet, nicht lange, denn Aragorn drängelte, er wollte auch unbedingt zu Galadriel. Ich weiß ja nicht, was die da alle so getrieben haben, ich war der einzige, der um Gandalf getrauert hat, zumindest hab ich so getan, einer muß ja schließlich!"  
Och nööö, nun ließ er auch noch den treu-doofen Lieblingsschwiegersohn raushängen. Gott, ich hätte am liebsten zugetreten...  
"Die anderen haben nicht getrauert? Schließlich hat mir Herr Beutlin erzählt, daß er ein sehr bekannter Bekannter seiner Familie war, schon seit Generationen."  
"Na, kann ja sein, ich habe auch mehr über mich getrauert. Aber was solls." Legolas drehte sich erneut um, und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir und lächelte wohlwollend.  
  
Derweil hatte ich fleißig weiter an meinem Stift genagt, und war nun schon bei der Hälfte angelangt. Immernoch fiel ihm nichts auf.  
"Zum Glück sind wir nicht lange in Lothlórien geblieben, sonst hätte Frodo den Ring an die Blöde Tussi von Galadriel abgegeben, aber deswegen war ich ja nicht mitgekommen, oder?"  
"Aber bestimmt nicht, Herr Legolas!" sagte ich, aber dachte: Bleibt sich doch eh alles gleich, was solls!  
  
"Ab durch die Mitte, sag ich nur, und dann waren wir schon mitten im Kampf mit noch hässlicheren Gestalten als den Orks oder Balrogs und Höhlentrollen, die ich bisher auf dieser Reise gesehen hatte, natürlich auch noch mit anderen Namen, ich kann sie mir einfach nicht merken. So was wie 'Gurke-Ei' oder so, ich bin mir nicht sicher."  
  
Oh, da meldete sich mein Magen. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster sagte mir, daß es schon fast Abend war, und wir das Mittagsmahl ausgelassen hatten. Verdammt, wollte mich dieser Futzi aus Diät setzen? War ich so fett?  
"Sie meinen wohl die grausamen Uruk-Hai?"  
"Das kann sein, aber willst du mich hier mit Kleinigkeiten aufhalten?" Nein, wollte ich nicht!  
"Gut, kann ich dann weiter berichten?" fragte er, und mit einem fiesen Grinsen nickte ich. Noch ein solch ein dummer Spruch und er hätte keine Haare mehr...  
  
"Gern, so fahre fort, oh Anbetungswürdiger!" meinte ich und dachte, jetzt ist es aus, aber Legolas strich sich nur bedächtig über die blonden Haare und lächelte ziemlich dämlich.  
"Diese nicht sehr freundlichen Gesellen entführten dann Merry und Pippin, die beiden größten Quälgeister, und Sam und Frodo haben sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht. Einfach so, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Da erklärt man sich bereit, ihnen zu helfen uns sie zu beschützen, und was machen die? Rennen weg und lassen sich kidnappen!"  
Mann, dachte ich, wie kann ein einzelner Elb nur so dämlich sein!  
  
"Sie haben sich bestimmt nicht mit Absicht einfangen lassen, Herr Brandybock hat sich sehr gewehrt, und Herr Beutlin erzählte mir, daß er nur allein den Ring hatte vernichten können."  
"Ja, das sind sie, die Lügner!" Legolas ballte das Gesicht zur Faust, was noch lächerlicher als sein Dümmlichgrinsen aussah. "Erst einen auf Gemeinschaft machen und sich dann mit vollen Hosen verkrümeln."  
Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich mußte die Augen verdrehen, bis mir schwindlig wurde, sonst hätte ich ihm eine reingehauen.  
  
"Aber nichtsdestotrotz, Aragorn, der Waldläufer, überredete den Zwerg und mich dazu, die Orks zu jagen, und obwohl ich gar keine Lust hatte, ging ich mit, ich bin nämlich sozial! Es kostete mich viel Überwindung, erst meine Pfeile abzuschießen und sie dann wieder aus den toten Körpern der Orks herauszuziehen, denn die hielten sich irgendwie fest und ich hatte dann immer so Blut unter den Fingernägeln."  
Idiot, dachte ich, das nennt sich Leichenstarre und wenn deine weibischen Fingernägel nicht so lang wären, würde es auch nicht so kleben, das Blut meine ich, und eben alles.  
  
"Ich kann gar nicht mehr abzählen, wie viele von diesen widerlichen Kreaturen ich getötet habe, aber es waren mehr als so viele." Er streckte beide Hände aus und zeigte mir seine Finger und nach einem kurzen Blick und einem etwas längeren Bestätigungsblick zählte ich 9 Finger. Wie kann ein einziger Elb nur so dumm sein, schoss es mir erneut durch den Kopf und ich wollte am liebsten aus dem kostbar verzierten Fenster springen und meinem sinnlos gewordenen Leben den Rest geben.   
"Aber ich will ja nicht angeben...Zumindest waren es viele. Nun aber weiter!"  
BITTE!! BITTE!!!  
  
"Irgendwie sind wir in so einen wirklich dunklen Wald gekommen, da hat uns so ein weißes Schreckgespenst erschreckt, also nicht mich, aber die anderen. Ach, hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Boromir tot ist?" Er kratzte sich an seinem spitzen Ohr.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wider Erwarten sogar etwas gespannt.  
"Ja, der was tot...Und dieses weiße Ding war Gandalf, der war dann auch wieder da. Es ist schon ziemlich verwirrend..." Wenn es für ihn verwirrend war, was dachte er, war dann mit mir?  
  
"Also, um das nochmal zusammenzufassen, Boromir war tot und Gandalf wieder da, als ein weißes Schreckgespenst, sagen Sie, ja? Gut, nur daß ich es auch richtig wiedergebe." nuschelte ich, worauf Legolas mich durchdringend ansah und noch meinte: "Mich hat er aber nicht erschreckt!"  
"Gut, alle anderen...ja wer war denn dann noch übrig?" Ich benutze mein Gehirn und Legolas wieder mal seine Finger. Bei ihm kam raus: Ich und...ich...und...wer noch?"  
Also, Aragorn und Legolas, zusammen mit Gimli, nach meiner Hirnrechnung.  
  
"Ist ja auch nebensächlich, jedenfalls sind wir dann zusammen nach Gondor, wo der Boromir mal gewohnt hat, und wo der Aragorn nun wohnt. Und davor hat der Aragorn noch eine Prinzessin oder so abgeschleppt...Warum immer die anderen?"  
Jetzt begann Legolas seine schlechte Laune breitzutreten. Vielleicht war es besser, für heute abzubrechen.  
"Herr Legolas, wollen Sie eine Pause machen?"  
"Ja, danke, ich muß mich sammeln." Juchuuuuuu! Endlich essen, endlich pissen, endlich diesen Schleimer und Idioten aus der Latichte.  
"Wir treffen uns morgen in der Früh, nach dem Morgenmahl, wenn Ihnen das genehm ist."   
Ok, dass hieß, bis in die Puppen tanzen gehen in einer dieser feschen Oben-Ohne-Bars hier im Düsterwald, und morgen dann ausschlafen, so mindestens bis 11 Uhr. Dann würde ich mich wieder mit Legolas zusammensetzen und mir neue Methoden überlegen, um ihn eventuell doch noch in einem anderen Licht dastehen zu lassen.  
  
"Nein, ich will nur etwas trinken und dann werden wir fortfahren." Och nöö, so ein Spielverderber, also nix zu essen und keine Elben oben ohne...   
"Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt beginnen." schlug ich vor, und Legolas räusperte sich lauthals oder hatte er sich nur verschluckt? Egal, was auch immer.  
"Also, wo waren wir...Da haben wir uns also auf die Reise gemacht..."  
Hier schon unterbrach ich ihn, was dem Elben gar nicht gefiel. Aber ich wollte nicht wieder beim Urschleim anfangen. Gnädigerweise fuhr Legolas fort.  
"Na dann, wir sind auf gut Glück in die Schlacht, wie immer, und keiner hatte eine Ahnung, was eigentlich abging, die blöden Hobbits waren auch schon wieder da, und wie immer jammerten die ohne Ende. Naja, eigentlich waren bloß 2 der Hobbits wieder da, machten aber genug Lärm für 4, mindestens. Aber wie es nun so ist, wir haben gewonnen, was ja kein Ding ist, so mit mir im Team."  
  
Lag es an mir oder sah ich draußen wirklich Superman fliegen? Aber ich wußte, daß Legolas mit seiner Geschichte am Ende war, und ich war auch am Ende, sowohl seelisch als auch psychisch. Mein Psychiater würde wieder reich werden, aber ich hatte ihn wirklich nötig. Oder sollte ich lieber Legolas hinschicken? Nee nee, dann dürfte ich dort nie wieder hin!  
Gedankenverloren schaute ich auf meinen Notizblock. Ausser winzige Überreste des Bleistifts war nichts darauf...nichts geschrieben, gar nichts. Na und? Wen interessierte das? Keinen, da war ich mir sicher. Bei Frodo kam ich auch kaum zum Schreiben und ich denke, dass es bei Aragorn nicht anders wird, wenn ich mich überreden könnte, dorthin zu gehen.  
  
Ich stand auf, streckte mich und wollte gehen, da hörte ich nur noch: "Du hast da was am Mund!" sagte Legolas, in der gleichen dumpfsinnigen Stimme mit der er die ganze Zeit sinnloses Zeug gelabert hatte.   
Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie er auf die Graphitflecken an meinem Mund deutete, die noch vom gleichgültigen und gelangweilten Bleistiftknabbern stammten, und in dem Moment wußte ich genau, was ich schreiben wollte, und der Titel für meinen Bericht sollte folgendermaßen lauten:  
  
ARROGANTER, SCHWUCHTELIGER ELB AUF ZWERGISCHEN ABWEGEN, DIE KEINEN INTERESSIEREN oder Der Herr der Ringe - später von J.R.R. Tolkien für die Weltbevölkerung aus dem elbischen übersetzt, und ich muß sagen, er hat nach meiner Vorlage gute Arbeit geleistet! Oder? 


	8. Zopf oder nicht Zopf

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle gimli-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
  
ich war soooooo fleißig...jetzt erstmal pause  
please read and review!  
  
  
  
Zopf oder nicht Zopf...  
  
  
Gimli sah aus wie eine Presswurst in seiner engen Rüstung, aber ich hatte ja schon viel von dem Beliebtheitsgrad enger Klamotten bei den Zwergen gehört. Aber dieses Exemplar ging hier echt zu weit! Sogar der Helm war zu eng! Und seine Hose erst, seine kurzen Hühnchentreter waren in eine leicht quadratische Form gezwungen worden, was sich auf den Laufstil nicht unerheblich auswirkte. Jetzt jedenfalls versuchte er sich schon seit 20 Minuten hinzusetzen, was aber immer daran scheiterte, daß die hässlich-rostige Rüstung nicht erlaubte, daß Gimli seinen Hintern in den dafür vorgesehenen Platz auf dem Stuhl niederließ.  
  
Schließlich griff ich ein und drückte von oben so lange auf den Helm, daß der Zwerg mit einem plumps auf dem Stuhl landete und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. War mir eigentlich völlig schnuppe. Jedenfalls saß er jetzt und wir konnten beginnen.  
  
"Herr Zwerg..." Ich konnte mich nur ducken, denn dieses abgebrochene Scheusal holte mit seiner Linken kräftigst aus, um nach mir zu schlagen, doch gott-sei-dank war er zu kurz, um mich zu erreichen.  
"Ich bin Herr Zwerg, die Betonung liegt auf Herr und nicht auf Zwerg, ist das klar?" brüllte er mich an, nachdem er feststellen mußte, daß er mich nicht erreichen konnte, auch nicht, wenn er versuchte, zu kippeln.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mal, HHHEEERRR Zwerg, ich nenn Sie so, wie ich will, ist das klar? Es ist schließlich mein Interview und jetzt setzen Sie sich ordentlich hin und erzählen mir von dieser dämlichen Reise!" brüllte ich zurück und er tat auch wirklich, was ich sagte. Zum Glück wurde ihm draußen sein Schwert abgenommen, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich versucht, mich zu erstechen. Oder ich ihn, je nach dem.  
  
Auf jeden Fall sah er nicht besonders glücklich aus, daß er mich nicht verhauen konnte, aber zumindest ging es jetzt endlich los!  
"HHHEEERRR Zwerg", bemühte ich mich um die richtige Aussprache, um es mir mit dem Gnom nicht noch wirklich zu verscherzen, denn ich glaube nicht, daß ich wieder aufgestanden wäre, hätte er mir richtig eine gelangt.  
"Sie waren ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft des Ringes..."  
  
"Ja!" sagte der Zwerg und verstummte wieder.   
"Und?" fragte ich weiter.  
"Und so eben..." sagte der Zwerg und strich seinen Bart.  
"Wie war das für Sie?"  
"So lala."  
  
Ich wollte schon schreiend aus dem Fenster des Bürogebäudes springen, in dem wir die Interviews abhielten, da sah ich, wie Gimli seinen Bart in zwei gleich große Teile teilte und sie abwechselnd hochhielt. Hat der einen an der Waffel?   
"Was tun Sie da?" erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig. Untersuchte der etwa seinen Bart auf Filzläuse?  
"Zopf oder kein Zopf..."  
  
"Hä?" Der hat wirklich als Baby zu oft eins mit Mutters Spaten übergebraten bekommen, konnte es denn sein, daß der Helm die Gehrinaktivität beträchtlich einengte und sogar völlig ausschalten könnte?  
Ich war wirklich am Ende mit meinem Zwergisch...  
  
"Herr Zwerg! Könnten wir uns auf das Interview konzentrieren? Sie können doch nachher diese gewichtige Frage entscheiden."  
"Also gut, was wollen Sie denn wissen?" fragte er mich gelangweilt, den zweigeteilten Bart immer noch in den Händen haltend.   
  
"Alles was mit der Ringreise zu tun hat? Und könnte Sie freundlicherweise aufhören, in Ihrem Bart herumzufuhrwerken?"  
Gimli warf mir einen dümmlichen Blick zu und legte seinen Bart ordentlich auf seiner Brust ab.   
  
"Wir gingen los uns kamen irgendwann an...reicht das?"  
"Nein!"  
"Na gut, wir gingen los und gingen und gingen...und kamen dann an..."  
"Nein!"  
"Also wie denn nun?" fragte der Zwerg völlig entnervt.   
  
"Ey, du Zipfelklatscher! Jetzt pass mal auf, hier wird geredet, hörst du?"  
Gimli starrte mich erstaunt an, aber er fing wirklich an zu erzählen.  
"Los gings von Bruchtal nach Lothlórien, über sonen hohen kalten Berg, wo uns der alte Sack Gandalf raufgeführt hatte. Naja, ich hab sie dann in die Minen von Moria geführt, was auch nicht besser war, denn da ist der uns abhanden gekommen. Einfach so, mit einem Sprung war er weg..."  
  
Jetzt kam hier wenigstens Bewegung rein, aber ich konnte mir den alten und gebrechlichen Galdalf gar nicht beim Springen vorstellen.  
"In Lothlórien war diese Elbendame, so ganz blass und gar keine Körperbehaarung, aber schöne lange haare Hatte die...Sie hat mir dann eine Strähne geschenkt, obwohl die anderen immer behaupten, ich hätt sie ihr des Nachts weggeschnitten...hab ich gar nicht!"  
  
Gimli fing an zu Schmollen und hörte erst wieder auf, als ich ihm einen Lolli in den Mund steckte. Daran lutschend und zutschend fuhr er fort.  
"Naja, mit blöden Booten gings dann weiter, wo ich doch nicht wasserfest bin, ich saß mit bei diesem Futzi von Elferich drin, der glotzte mich immer so an, so schräg von hinten, ich saß ja vor ihm, aber der kam mir irgendwie andersherum vor...wie auch immer."  
  
Ah, Legolas, jaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aber passend, wie Gimli ihn nannte. Ich konnte nur leise schmunzeln, denn die Aversion des Zwerges gegenüber diesem arroganten und grünbestrumpften Lederschuhs war nicht zu übersehen. Von dem könnt ich dir auch ein Liedchen singe, dachte ich.  
  
"Dann waren wir auch schon mittendrin und dank Aragorn kamen wir auch nicht wieder raus, denn nachdem wir diese ganze Horde von Uruk-Hais plattgemacht haben, zog der gleich weiter, unter dem fadenscheinigen Vorwand, die kleinen Halblinge Merry und Pippin aus der Hand der Orks zu befreien, aber ich glaub, dass er einfach nur sauer war, dass Boromir jetzt schon den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Der hat sich vor lauter Ringbesessenheit erst an Frodo vergreifen wollen, und dann, weil er da nicht gekriegt hat, was er wollte, ging er zu Merry und Pippin. Die gingen dann aber lieber zu den Uruk-Hais und haben wahrscheinlich Boromir verpetzt, denn der eine der dunklen Bande hat dem Boromir dann eine Lektion erteilt, die er nicht überlebt hat."  
  
Der Zwerg lachte hämisch. "Aragorn hat zugeschaut und dann ihm die Sachen ausgezogen..."  
"Ach was er nicht sagt, das wurde ja immer schöner, das hatte mir Aragorn aber nicht erzählt, ich würde wohl etwas im Nachhinein noch an seinem Interview ändern müssen.  
Ausserdem war mir neu, dass Zwerge so hinterhältig und gemein waren, doch mir gefiels.  
  
"Und dann sind Sie weitergezogen?" fragte ich.  
"Naja, Aragorn bestand darauf, dass wir den kleinen Dümmlingen hinterherjagen, damit er sein Gewissen beruhigen konnte, da er Frodo verloren hatte. Der hat sich nämlich mit Sam abgesetzt, wir haben die beiden erst ganz am Ende wiedergesehen. Was die so getrieben haben, weiß der Teufel..."  
  
Gimli dachte angestrengt nach, was nun als nächstes auf dieser Reise vorgefallen war, und ich nutzte die Zeit, um in seinen Sachen zu wühlen. Was ich fand, beunruhigte mich ein wenig, denn es waren noch mehr hautenge Sachen, so wie Latex-Schlüpfer und Strumpfhosen in lila und himmelblau. Schon dachte ich, daß da gar nichts interessantes mehr drin sein konnte, aber ich forschte dennoch ein bisschen weiter, bis ich auf etwas stieß, was mich nach Luft schnappen ließ. Es waren ein Paar elbische Spitzohren, handgefertigt und sogar signiert. Ich konnte die Unterschrift kaum erkennen, aber dann dämmerte es mir. Nur Elrond konnte Elbenohren so elegant und unauffällig aussehen lassen.  
  
"Herr Zwerg? Was machen die denn hier?"  
Gimli starrte mich entsetzt an, gewann seine Fassung aber sofort zurück. "Die hat mir der Herr Elrond geschenkt, bevor ich mit Legolas über den Tümpel gesegelt bin, wahrscheinlich,d aß ich nicht zu sehr auffalle in Numenor, oder wo immer das auch war."   
  
Tolle Ausrede, aber irgendwie auch glaubwürdig, ich kannte ja Elrond und seine Ideen. Eigentlich war er ein ganz netter Zeitgenosse, aber durch zwei, ich nenne sie hier einmal unruhestiftende Anhängsel, leider etwas aus der Fassung gebracht.  
Nun ja, ich hatte schnell das Interesse an Gimli's Nike-Sporttasche verloren, deshalb forderte ich den Zwerg nun auf, endlich mit seiner Geschichte fortzufahren.  
  
"Jedenfalls sind wir dann in einen Wald mit sprechenden Bäumen, dort haben wir Gandalf getroffen, der irgendwie anders aussah, so als ob er viel Spaß mit diesem hässlichen Ding da hatte, wegen dem er so Hals über Kopf in das tiefe Loch gesprungen ist. Bloß dass er jetzt weiß war und fliegen konnte...und er hat uns ganz schön erschreckt, ich hätt mir fast in die Hose gemacht."  
  
"Aber er hat sich der Gemeinschaft dann wieder angeschlossen, ja?" fragte ich, um den Zwerg schnell wieder vom angestrengten Nachdenken abzulenken. Ich wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn durch diesen engen Helm und das Denken Spätfolgen eintreten würden.  
  
"Ja, und sogar fleißig gekämpft hat der Alte. Hätt ich gar nicht von ihm erwartet, so flott und schlagkräftig. Er hätte aber trotzdem eine Brille aufsetzen sollen, denn er verprügelte nicht nur die Bösen, sondern auch die zwei Nervensägen von übriggebliebenen Hobbits und mich...komt eben davon, die Orks waren ja auch nicht wesentlich größer als wir..."  
  
"Übriggebliebene Hobbits? Sie meinen bestimmt Merry und Pippin."  
"Hießen die so? Ich hab keine Ahnung...die sahen alle gleich aus..."  
"Na, vorhin haben Sie sie aber schon mit Namen genannt..."  
"Hab ich nicht!"  
"Haben Sie wohl!"  
"Nein, hab ich nicht!"  
  
Jetzt langte es mir aber. Dieser penetrant besserwisserisch Oberschlaue ließ hier voll den Angeber raushängen. Da hatte er aber an mir die Falsche erwischt.  
Vor lauter Wut riß ich das Blatt, auf dem dieser Teil des Interviews stand und rieb dem Zwerg eben diesen ins Gesicht. Als ich die Hand wieder zurückzog, zeichnete sich dort eine gewaltige Schleimspur ab, die alles Geschriebene in eine unleserliche Masse verwandelt hatte. In Gimli's eingedrückten Gesicht konnte ich sogar noch einige wenige Worte und Wortgruppen lesen. Nun war ich voll sauer und stopfte ihm das vorher kleingeknüllte Papier in den Mund.  
  
Überrascht fing der Zwerg an zu kauen und meinte im Nachhinein, dass er schon lange nichts mehr so leckeres gegessen hatte.  
Ja und? Was tat ich? Mitleidig wie ich nun mal war, riß ich auch noch die anderen Blätter vom Block und der Zwerg aß sie, als wäre das ein Hochgenuss. Ich konnte mich nur ekeln, aber was sollte ich nun schreiben? Ah, mir kam da schon eine Idee.  
  
WANDERNDE PRESSWURST MIT STARKEM BARTWUCHS oder Der Herr der Ringe nach J.R.R. Tolkien, der aus meiner so gewissenhaft und naturgetreu dargestellten Figur einen Gimli erschuf, wie er lebte und laberte. 


	9. Ein Schrei aus der Dunkelheit

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle gollum-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
~*~ please read and review  
  
  
Ein Schrei aus der Tiefe  
  
  
Es war ein wirklich weiter Weg bis nach Mordor, und ich war ja auch nichts mehr gewohnt, für den Aufstieg auf den Schicksalsberg brauchte ich ganze drei Stunden. Und das passiert mir, einem Mitglied einer Bergsteigerfamilie, die weitläufig mit Reinhold Messmer-Tee verbunden war.   
  
Wieso hatte ich mich auch wieder einmal überreden lassen, ein Interview mit Gollum zu machen? Ach ja, der Vollständigkeit halber. Und immerhin gehörte er irgendwie auch zur Gemeinschaft des Ringes, im weitesten Sinne jedenfalls. Auf jeden Fall war ich schon ziemlich sauer, als ich oben auf dem Gipfel ankam und niemanden dort vorfand. Gollum hätte mir zumindest schon entgegenkommen können, dachte ich wütend.  
  
Zu allem Überfluß stank es hier auch ganz gewaltig, es war eben Mordor, giftige Dämpfe, unfruchtbarer Boden, hier wollte ich niemals leben. Doch eines hatte es zum Guten, hier war man immer ungestört, jedenfalls wenn es einem nichts ausmachte, von schwarzen Ringgeistern umflogen zu werden.  
  
Ich winkte in den Himmel, da flog nämlich Ringgeist Nummer 4 herum, der erst vor einer Woche bei mir zu Besuch war. Ich habe aber nicht erlaubt, dass er sein Pferd zu meinem stellt, wegen Seuchengefahr und BSE. Ich hatte schon viel von den Krankheiten aus Mordor gehört, und ich wollte mit meinem neuen Pferd einfach nichts riskieren.  
  
Dieses Mal war ich mit dem Adler-Express geflogen, doch mein Reisegeld reichte nicht aus, um neben dem Rückflug noch die Bergfahrt zu bezahlen. Darum auch meine Zu-Fuß-Wanderung. Müde setzte ich mich auf einen einigermaßen sauberen Stein, zog meine Wanderschuhe aus und rieb meine verschwitzten Socken.  
  
"Ihhh!" hörte ich jemanden schreien.  
"Was?" fragte ich vorsichtig, denn ich konnte ja keinen sehen.  
Der nun folgende Laut war unidentifizierbar, aber nicht besonders graueneinflößend.  
"Was?" fragte ich noch mal.  
  
"Gollum..." grummelte etwas aus Richtung des Kraters.  
"Hä?" machte ich und bekam ein "Hä?" auch wieder zurück.  
"Ey, komm, verarsch mich nicht, ich kann Elben-Kungfu."  
Da lachte dieser unsichtbare Jemand. Vor lauter Wut ging ich an den Kraterrand und schaute hinein. Nach mehrmaligem Umdrehen, aus lauter Vorsicht und Angst vor Schaulustigen, war ich mir sicher, daß ich nicht beobachtet werde und spuckte schnell hinein in den dunklen Abgrund.  
  
"Ihhh!" schrie wieder jemand und hängte ein "Gollum" gleich hintenran.  
Das also was das berühmte Wort, des berühmten Ringvernichters...aber ich wußte schon, daß dieser berühmte Jemand gar nicht richtig sprechen konnte...und so toll klang das Wort ja auch nicht.  
  
"Bist du Gollum?"  
"Gollum..." knurrte dieser Jemand.  
"Kannst du auch was anderes sagen?"  
"Gollum...mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzzz...mein allerliebssstesss..." gollumte die kleine hässliche Kreatur vor sich hin.  
Na, wenigstens ein kleiner Erfolg.  
"So...kommst du aus deinem Loch auch rausgekrabbelt?" fragte ich.  
"Gollum..." Aber er kam.  
  
Gollum setzte sich artig an den Kraterrand und spielte mit dem Ring. Naja, zumindest sollte es mal ein Ring gewesen sein. Dank der unglaublichen Hitze im Inneren des Schicksalsberges war er verformt und grünlich geworden, Gollum selbst sah auch nicht mehr hübsch aus. Er war ja mal ein Hobbit, aber so schaute er einfach nicht mehr aus. Leicht angesengt von den heißen Feuern Mordors, schlechte Zähne und ein absolut abstoßendes schiefes Lächeln...und die haare erstmal...  
  
Ich bemerkte ziemlich schnell, daß ich hier kein ordentliches Interview zustande bringen würde, somit riß ich die oberste Seite meines Blockes ab, auf der schon sauber und deutlich Datum und Ort standen.   
  
Während Gollum fröhlich an seinem Ring herumsaugte und merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gab, knüllte ich lustlos das Papier zusammen und warf es über den Rand hinein in den Abgrund.  
  
So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, da schmiss Gollum den Ring weg und hechtete nach dem Fetzen Papier, der schon in der Luft Feuer gefangen hatte und wie wild knisterte und flackerte. Und wie ein gut dressiertes Hündchen hüpfte Gollum auf und nieder, bis er den Feuerball mit dem Mund gefangen hatte. Do da war es schon zu spät.  
  
Er hatte sich den Mund verbrannt und war auch viel zu nah an den Kraterrand herangegangen, und so stürzte er zum zweiten Male in den Vulkan hinein. Entsetzt sprang ich hinterher, aber nur so weit, bis ich in den Krater hineinsehen konnte.   
  
Lange sah ich Gollum so nach unten rasen, dann sah ich ihn nicht mehr und dann, so 3 Stunden später hörte auch endlich sein Gekreische auf, mit einem leisen, kaum hörbaren 'plopp', als er endlich auf dem Boden aufschlug.   
  
Nun ja, was sollte ich machen? Etwas bedeppert stand ich da und schaute hinein in diesen Krater, schaute Gollum beim Fliegen zu und dachte nach. Über nichts bestimmtes, einfach nur so...Wahrscheinlich wie ich meinem Chef klar machen sollte, daß ich schon wieder ein Interview vergeigt hatte.  
  
  
RINGVERNICHTER WIDER WILLENS MIT SPRACHFEHLERN - oder 'Der Her der Ringe' von J.R.R. Tolkien, der sich bei mir wegen meiner großartigen Vorarbeit eigentlich noch hätte bedanken müssen. 


	10. Immer auf die Kleinen

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle aragorn-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ liebes stoffpferd, hier nur für dich!!  
  
  
  
Immer auf die Kleinen  
  
  
Diesmal war ich gleich in Mordor geblieben, erstmal um mich von dieser langen und schweren Reise hinauf auf den Schicksalsberg zu erholen und um min Reisebudget zu schonen, außerdem war ich von einem bisher unbekannten Fan meiner Artikel zum Brunch beim Mordorianer eingeladen worden. Das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, wenn man schon eingeladen wird, sollte man auch annehmen. Das Frühstück hatte ich wohlwissend weggelassen, um nachher auch schön reinhauen zu können.   
  
Doch als ich schließlich im Lokal "Zum geschlagenen Krieger" ankam und mich der Kellner zum verabredeten Tisch brachte, war ich völlig allein. Etwas verwirrt fragte ich den Kellner, ob mein Gönner schon angekommen sei. Mit einem leicht schiefen Seitenblick lenkte der Kellner meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Platz mir gegenüber.  
  
Dort erblickte ich einen schwarzen Finger, unbeweglich, irgendwie verkohlt. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Wenn ja, dann fand ich ihn nicht besonders komisch, das Blut fehlte einfach. Doch der Kellner beugte sich zu eben diesem Finger herunter und fragte nach dessen Wünschen.  
  
Eine piepsige Stimme verlangte nach Wein und Weißbrot. Schnell sprang ich auf und um den Tisch herum, um demvermeintlichen Scherzkeks die Meinung zu geigen. Doch ich fand niemanden.  
  
"Halt! Ich bin hier oben!" erklang wieder diese Stimme, als ich gerade meinen Kopf unter den Tisch steckte, um nachzuschauen, ob dort einer versteckt wäre. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück und knallte mit dem Kopf von unten gegen die Tischplatte.  
  
Mit etwas bedeppertem Gesicht kam ich wieder hoch, mir den Kopf reibend, und schließlich glaubte ich, ich sei verrückt, denn ich dachte, daß der Finger sprechen könnte. "Ein Fall für die Klapse..." murmelte ich.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich spreche wirklich!" piepste der schwarze Finger. Ich mußte mich erstmal setzen und trank das ganze Glas Weißwein aus, das der Kellner gerade vor den Finger auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
  
"Ey, das war meiner!" kreischte der Finger empört.  
Schnauze, dachte ich, ein bisschen driesslich und angeheitert vom Wein, ein guter Jahrgang. Ich winkte nach dem Kellner wegen eines weiteren Glases.  
  
"So, Finger...warum kannst du sprechen und wer bist du eigentlich?"  
"Ich bin Sauron...oder besser, ich war Sauron..."  
"Ach ja?" murmelte ich, mir das Lachen verkneifend. "Alles klar, Sauron...hihihi! Die Ringgemeinschaft hat dich aber zerstört, oder wie jetzt?  
  
"Du glaubst doch wohl selber nicht, daß ich mich nur auf solch einen kleinen Ring verlassen hätte? Dank einer innovativen Methode konnte ich als Finger wieder hergestellt werden. Isildur hatte ja damals, nachdem ich auf sein olles Schwert getrampelt bin, voll die Wut bekommen und mich umgebracht, also mir eben diesen Finger abgeschlagen, denn da war ja der Ring dran. Aber er hatte geglaubt, daß der Ring allein die Macht hätte, Mittelerde zu beherrschen, doch ich war ihm da schon ein bisschen vorraus.  
  
"Darum hab ich noch ein bisschen von dem Machtpülverchen aufgehoben und meine Sklaven haben das, was von mir übrig war, nach Haus gebracht und so weit es ging, wiederhergestellt. Jetzt kann ich mich fast wieder frei bewegen."  
[Anmerkung der Redaktion: Diese innovative Methode der Replikation hatte hier ihren Anfang, später wird der weiterentwickelte Prozess im Projekt "Das 5. Element" benutzt und da klappt es dann endlich, einen ganzen Menschen aus einem kleinen Stück Knochen zu klonen.]  
  
"Auf jeden Fall fand ich es ganz schön scheiße, daß diese kleinen Gnome den Ring zerstört haben, ich war doch schon so freundlich und hab den Gollum freigelassen..."  
  
"Warte mal, du...Finger..."  
"Sauron!"  
"Gut, dann Sauron! Warum wolltest du dich eigentlich mit mir treffen?"  
"Ich habe gehört dass du diese Interviews der Mirkwood-Daily News durchführst und ich würde gern meine Sicht der Dinge darstellen.  
  
"Na dann aber mal los!" meinte ich und kippte mir schon das zweite Glas hinter die Binde. Der Kellner bemerkte dies und brachte gleich die ganze Flasche.  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war auch diese Flasche leer, das Buffet ebenfalls.   
  
Sauron hatte sich derweil nicht gerührt, aber sehr viel erzählt. Es war ja auch kein Wunder, immerhin war er ja nur noch ein Finger. Da war nichts mehr zu sehen vom alten Kampfgeist des mordorianischen Welteroberers.  
  
Ab und zu wollte ich fragen, ob Sauron nicht auch etwas essen wollte, aber ich ließ es lieber, denn der Finger sah sehr zufrieden aus, soweit ein Finger zufrieden aussehen konnte, wie er da so herumlag.  
  
Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu erzählen, wie toll er doch war und sei und daß er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte.  
"Na, da wünsch ich Ihnen aber viel Spaß und vor allem Glück. Sie werden's brauchen, immerhin hat's schon zweimal nicht geklappt." Gleich darauf schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund, der Alkohol hatte meine Zunge wohl etwas sehr gelöst, so daß ich schon wieder die Sticheleien nicht lassen konnte.  
  
Doch leider stand der Kellner genau hinter mir, so daß er meinen Ellenbogen unsanft in die Magengegend bekam. Gerade noch so griff er nach der Tischdecke und zog Geschirr und Besteck in hilflos schöner Manier mitsamt der Decke vom Tisch. Alles flog durcheinander und ich sprang erschrocken auf.  
  
Unter meinem Fuß knackte etwas und dann gab es nach. Da ließ ich auch noch meinen letzten Schluck Wein fallen, vor lauter Schreck.  
"Upsss..." sagte ich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln in Richtung Kellner. "Das wird dann wohl nichts mehr mit der Weltherrschaft..."  
  
Unten am Boden hatten sich verkohlte Stückchen einer jetzt undefinierbaren Sache mit dem wohlschmeckenden Wein vermischt, und ich dachte mir, daß man mit dieser Pampe wohl keine Genspielchen mehr machen konnte.  
  
  
BESIEGTER MÖCHTEGERN-WELTEROBERER, DEM EINFACH DIE GEWISSE GRÖSSE FEHLTE oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, der gott-sei-dank dieser kleinen Szene mit Saurons Finger keine Beachtung in seinem Buch schenkte, da er davon ja gar nichts wußte... 


	11. Wenn, ja wenn nur nicht

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle gandalf-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
~*~ please read and review  
  
  
Wenn, ja wenn nur nicht...  
  
  
Dieses Mal hatte der sehr beschäftigte Zauberer selbst um, wie er es nannte, eine Audienz gebeten, ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie der Papst. Gandalf schien auch nicht mehr sauer zu sein, daß ich ihn damals auf der Toilette so bedrängt hatte, denn er paffte ganz gemütlich seine Pfeife. Seine Augen waren schon ganz glasig und ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er war also völlig entspannt.   
  
"So, Herr Gandalf...ich müchte mich erst mal bedanken, daß Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, noch einmal zu mir zu kommen." Und daß er, so high wie er war, überhaupt noch hierhergefunden hatte, war sowieso ein kleines Wunder.   
"Jaja..." lallte er, hatte er mich überhaupt gehört? "Iss schon gut, war sowieso inner Nähe."  
  
Fast wäre er vom Stuhl gefallen, so wie er da herumschwankte. und Ich wußte, wenn er wirklich fallen sollte, würde er heute nicht mehr aufstehen. Und ich wollte nicht nocheinmal wochenlang warten, bis dieser griesgrämige Alte seine alten Knochen zu mir in den 38. Stock getragen hätte.   
  
Nun aber hing er hier und lallte und lallte, und es war so furchtbar uninteressant, daß ich fast einschlief. Er bemerkte auch nicht, daß ich zwischenzeitlich schnarchte oder mir eine Tasse Kaffee holte, was ich dann immer mit einer 2-stündigen Rauchpause verband.   
  
Als ich dann irgendwann wieder reinkam, begann er, wenn auch nur langsam und mit vielen Unterbrechungen, von der Reise zu erzählen. Was er erzählte, war mir weder neu noch irgendwie interessant, aber ich hörte notgedrungen zu. Es war immer noch besser, bei einem alten und senilen Zaubermeister zu sitzen, als sich Aragorns Annäherungsversuchen aussetzen zu müssen.  
  
„Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass in dem Kleinen was Großes steckt..." meinte er, und dachte gerade an Frodo. „Er war immer so lieb und nett, und anhänglich. Als ich da unten in diesem tiefen Loch saß, hab ich es richtig vermisst, mit ihm zu kuscheln."  
  
„Was?" ich wurde hellhörig. Das hatte mir Frodo aber nicht erzählt.  
„Jaja...so war das immer..." lächelte Gandalf, er war gar nicht mehr bei der Sache.   
„So, und weiter im Text?" brachte ich nur mühsam heraus, denn ich wollte am liebsten sofort ins Auenland reiten und Frodo zur Rede stellen. Das hätte er mir aber eigentlich nicht verschweigen dürfen...gut dass er es getan hatte.  
  
Gandalf hingegen hatte sich schon wieder unendlich tief in seinen verworrenen Gedanken verloren, dass es mir wirklich schwerfiel, ihn aus dieser Trance herauszubekommen. Schließlich musste ich ihn mit einem Schwall kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht aufwecken.   
  
Das nahm er jetzt persönlich. Er wurde unheimlich wütend, schien wie von Zauberhand zu wachsen und wuchs und wuchs, bis er mit dem Kopf so furchtbar an die 3 Meter hohe Decke knallte, dass er ohnmächtig zu Boden ging. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam er wieder zu sich und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund.  
  
„Aua!" sagte er, benommen und verwirrt. „Wo bin ich?"  
Ich war nun auch verwirrt, dieser Schlag auf den Hinterkopf muss ihm das Gedächtnis gelöscht haben.   
„Können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern?"  
Gandalf starrte mich nur entsetzt an.  
  
„Hallo, jemand zuhaus?" sagte ich und klopfte vorsichtig an Gandalfs Stirn. Es hörte sich irgendwie hohl an.  
„Wer bin ich?"  
„Sie sind Gandalf, der Graue, ein Zauberer...jedenfalls sagen Sie das immer."  
  
„Was? Wer?"  
Oje, da hatte ich ja etwas angerichtet. Der alte Sack konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, weder an sich selbst noch an die Reise. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein! Was sollte ich denn nun schreiben?  
  
Gandalf bewegte sich wie ein Zombie, wie er so vor sich hinwankte, und hätte ich ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er über seine dreckige Kutte gestolpert und böse auf die Nase gefallen. Er röchelte und grunzte wie ein Totsterbenskranker, doch er sah noch ziemlich frisch aus.  
  
Plötzlich schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.   
„Jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich noch tun wollte!" sagte er und strebte wie von der Tarantel gestochen in Richtung Ausgang. Er rannte mich fast über den Haufen, aber ich konnte mich an seinem Bart festhalten, bevor ich hinfiel.  
  
Da fing er fürchterlich an zu schreien und wandte sich hin und her.  
„Lass mich los! Nicht am Bart ziehen! Das tut ja so weh!!!" brüllte er, holte kurz Luft und schrie dann weiter. „Nicht am Bart!! Man zieht Zwergen nicht am Bart!"  
  
Was? Hielt er sich jetzt für einen Zwerg?  
„Herr Gandalf! Sie sind doch kein Zwerg, oder?"  
„Lass meinen Bart los, du...du...du...spigtzohriges Elbenweib!"  
„Ey, jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab, du Möchtegern-Zwerg, du!" Langsam wurde ich wütend.  
  
„Ich muss aber los! Ich hab eine Verabredung mit einem Architekten in Moria. Wir wollen die Minen zusammen wiederaufbauen, damit wir da wieder drin wieder Zweifelderball spielen können." Jetzt hielt er einigermaßen still, so dass ich ihn losliess.   
„Wo ist meine Axt?" brüllte er schon wieder.   
  
Ich gab ihm seinen Prügelstab zurück, doch den warf er gleich achtlos beiseite.   
„Das ist keine Axt, du dumme Kuh!"  
„Na und? Das kann mir doch egal sein!" erwiderte ich gereizt und trat entnervt nach dem Stock.  
„Trotzdem solltest du deinen Zorn im Zaume halten." meinte er.  
  
Meine Güte, was für ein Mix auf Kalenderphilosophien und Zwergendummheit. Vor lauter Wut griff ich nach dem Zauberstäbchen und ließ ihn auf den Quadratschädel des senilen Zauberers herabsausen, was seine Haare wild aufwirbelte. Erbost wich Gandalf dem nächsten Schlag aus, stolperte aber wieder über seine Kutte und trat sich dann selbst auf den Fuß.  
  
"Verflixt und zugenäht! Ich werd's dir zeigen!" Da hob er beide Hände und murmelte merkwürdige Sprüche, und ehe ich mich's versah, wuchs mir ein Ringelschwänzchen und lugte vorsichtig über den Rand meiner modischen Karohose.   
  
"Och, nicht doch!" jammerte ich und zog an eben diesem Ringelschwänzchen, doch das wollte nicht mehr weggehen.  
"Ha!" rief Gandalf.  
"Ich dachte, du bist ein Zwerg!" maulte ich, immer noch an dem Schwänzchen ziehend.  
"Hum..." machte der Alte.  
"Hum was!" kreischte ich, denn mein Reißen am Schwänzchen tat ziemlich weh.  
  
"Ich hab doch keine Ahnung!" sagte Gandalf und warf beide Arme in die Luft, so ratlos war er.  
Plötzlich machte es 'puff' und der Ringelschwanz war weg, wie von Geisterhand. Vor lauter Freude hüpfte ich auf und nieder und bemerkte so gar nicht, dass Gandalf seinen Stab in die Hand nahm und in Richtung Ausgang strebte.  
  
"Hey, wo willst du denn hin?" rief ich, ganz außer Atem.  
"Ich gehe!" sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Und das nehm ich mit!" Da griffelte er nach meinem Notizblock und steckte ihn in seine verkeimte Manteltasche.  
"Ey, das ist unfair!" schrie ich. "Da fass ich nie im Leben rein, ich will doch keine ansteckenden Krankheiten kriegen!"  
  
Und somit drehte sich der alte Zauberer um und entschwand.  
Und ich stand da und drehte Däumchen.  
  
SENILER, ALTER MANN MIT ALZHEIMER UND ZAUBERSTÖCKCHEN, DER TROTZ GICHT NOCH ZIEMLICH MOBIL IST oder 'Der Herr der Ringe" von J.R.R.Tolkien, der bei seiner Erzählung über Gandalf nicht ein bisschen übertrieben hat. 


	12. Nie ohne dich oder mich!

~*~ disclaimer: warum auch nicht...also, hier iss alles full fictional, bitte nicht persönlich nehmen (alle gandalf-lover), es ist nur spaß)  
~*~ schaut einfach immer wieder unter fido: andjudar nach und holt euch das update. Ich hab nicht immer viel zeit, aber ich hoff, ich krieg alle interviews der gemeinschaft des ringes.  
~*~ danke ans stoffpferd fürs inspirieren  
~*~ please read and review  
  
  
Nie ohne dich oder mich  
  
Zwei kleine Hobbits sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und irgendwie wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Denn beide sahen zugleich auch nicht besonders intelligent aus, was mich etwas erschrak. Denn schließlich waren diese beiden Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft gewesen, und ich dachte mir, dass sie auch wesentlich dazu beigetragen hatten. Doch was ich bisher aus den vorhergegangen Interviews erfahren hatte, war keiner dieser Mitglieder irgendwie maßgeblich an der Zerstörung des Ringes beteiligt gewesen. Eigentlich war es nur eine Aneinanderreihung unglücklicher Unstände, na ja, für uns waren sie ja relativ glücklich, immerhin waren wir ja alle noch am Leben.   
  
Und nun saßen mir diese beiden Winzlinge dümmlich lächelnd gegenüber und wir schwiegen uns an. Doch da machte einer der beiden einen erstaunlichen Ansatz einer Konversation.  
„Hallo, du da!" Das war, glaube ich, Merry.  
„Ja?" fragte ich zurück.  
  
„Wann geht's los?" fragte nun der andere, Pippin.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?" meinte ich etwas genervt. Ich dachte, dass dieses Interview nicht ganz so anstrengend wie die anderen verlaufen würde, doch so wie es aussah, sah es nicht danach aus.  
  
„Soll ich was Lustiges erzählen?" Das war wieder Merry.  
„Gern!" sagte ich gelangweilt.  
„Also..." fing er an, aber sprach nicht weiter.  
„Also was?"  
„Na so also...wir haben einen tollen Urlaub hinter uns."  
  
Was er nicht sagte, einen tollen Urlaub nannte er die gefährliche Reise, von der sie erst seit knapp einer Woche wieder zurück waren.  
Pippin bemerkte meinen etwas kritischen Blick und unterbrach seinen Freund.  
„Ja, und so viele nette Leute..."  
  
Bezog er sich etwa auf Sauron und Co? Meine Stirn runzelte sich schon ganz gewaltig, doch die zwei Hobbits ließen sich gar nicht aus der Fassung ab- oder aus ihrer Geschichte herausbringen.  
  
„Wir sind viel herumgekommen in Mittelerde, eigentlich haben wir alles gesehen...die schönen Flecken und die nicht so schönen Flecken, aber alles in allem hat sich der Urlaub gelohnt. Oder nicht?" fragend wandte sich Pippin an Merry, der begeistert nickte.  
  
„Ok, ok, ihr hattet also viel Spaß...und passiert ist nichts?"  
Beide starrten mich an, so als ob sie mich nicht verstanden hätten.  
„Was ist alles so auf eurer schönen Reise passiert?" fragte ich noch mal, ein bisschen aggressiver als zuvor, und als ich keine Antwort bekam, brüllte ich los. Ich war sowieso schon nicht gut gelaunt, und diese beiden kleinen Zwerge brachten mich arg gewaltig auf die Palme.  
  
„Mußt ja nicht gleich schreien..." grummelte Merry und Pippin nickte wie wild dazu.  
„Na dann erzählt doch bitte mal, was überhaupt passiert ist auf eurer Reise." Langsam beruhigte ich mich. Merry räusperte sich und begann mit seiner Erzählung von der Reise des Ringes.  
  
Ich passte gar nicht auf, denn schon viele Male zuvor haben mir die anderen Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft erzählt, was sich zugetragen hatte. Doch es war immer wieder interessant, was jeder einzelne noch hinzufügte und aus der eigentlichen Geschichte machte.   
  
Diese beiden hier erzählten alles im Doppelpack, genauso wie sie auch schon alles im Doppelpack unterwegs gemeistert hatten. Einer fing an zu erzählen, der andere führte den Satz zuende. Und außerdem drehten sie fast jeden Fakt so um, dass es für sie zum löblichen Ereignis wurde.   
  
Schließlich waren sie am Ende ihrer Erzählung und Pippin hatte derweil Merry's Haare auf Lockenwickler aufgedreht und eine Anti-Spliss-Kur aufgetragen und Merry hatte Pippin's Fußnägel in einem leuchtenden Grünton lackiert. Ich saß auf meinem Stuhl und drehte Däumchen, es war so langweilig, die beiden Hobbits zu beobachten. Gedankenverloren kritzelte ich auf meinem Block herum und als die Hobbits das sahen, kreischten sie vor Freude laut auf, was mich aus meiner Dämmerphase unsanft herausriss.  
  
"Bringst du uns dann zum Flughafen?" fragte Pippin.  
Hä? Was? Ich stand wohl gerade auf der Leitung.  
"Na, unsere Mama hat uns nicht erlaubt, mit dem Bus zum Flughafen zu fahren, bringst du uns dann hin und winkst uns zum Abschied?" erklärte Merry.  
  
Oh Gott, sowas von unselbständig waren die...Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mir graue Haare wachsen, überall und im ganzen Gesicht. Ein plötzlich einsetzender Juckreiz in der Nase lenkte meine Gedanken so ab, daß ich den Zweien gar nicht mehr zuhörte. Schließlich wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinen Kritzeleien zu.  
  
"Oi, was machste denn da?" fragte Merry mit großen Augen.  
"Dürfen wir auch mal?" fragte Pippin, der aber wartete meine Antwort gar nicht mehr ab und grabschte nach dem Block.  
Erstaunt blickte er mich an aus seinen kullerrunden Hobbitglupschern.  
  
"Hier sind ja viele kleine Bildchen drauf. Malst du einen Comic?"  
"Nein!" knurrte ich, meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung beraubt.  
"Und was soll das sein?" fragten nun beide, mit Dackelblicken.  
  
Ich verkniff mir die Antwort, sie hätten es sowieso nicht verstanden. Auf diesem Block hatte ich viele Varianten der Selbsttötung nach der Tötung der anderen aufgezeigt, Vor- und Nachteile bildhaft beschrieben und auch alle möglichen Werkzeuge aufgemalt, die dabei behilflich sein könnten.  
  
Merry und Pippin waren total hin und weg, und genau das wollte ich auch nur noch. Mir war es scheißegal, wie die beiden nervenraubenden Labertaschen zurück nach Hause kamen. Sollten sie doch ein Taxi nehmen oder zu Fuß laufen. Dazu hatten sie ja schließlich so große Füße.  
  
Als ich so sah, wie sie die Figuren auf meinem Block anstierten, platzte bei mir der Kragen.  
"RAUS!!!" brüllte ich, doch die beiden schienen taub zu sein.  
"Verdammt noch mal, ihr sollt VERSCHWINDEN!!!"  
  
Als sie immer noch nicht reagierten, packte ich beide am Schlafittchen und zerrte sie beide hinaus zur Tür und beförderte sie mit einem Tritt in den Allerwertesten die Treppe hinunter.  
  
TROTTELIGE WITZFIGUREN MIT PERSÖNLICHKEITSSPALTUNG AUF IRREPARABLER EBENE - oder Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien, den ich nur mit Mühe vom eigentlich nicht nennenswerten Wichtigkeitsgrad der beiden Hobbits für das Buch überzeugen konnte. 


	13. Das Nachwort

Nachwort der Autorin/Reporterin  
Es tut mir ausserordentlich leid, aber ich werde mich aus dem Interview-Geschäft zurückziehen. Meine mentale Gesundheit hat sehr unter den vorangegangen Gesprächen gelitten. Ich wurde in eine Nervenklinik in Valinor eingeliefert und wohne dort zusammen mit Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn und einem arg zugerichteten Uruk-Hai, der ohne Barbie nicht mehr schlafen kann. Es geht mir etwas besser, aber das Essen ist grottenschlecht. ich habe auch angefangen, mir meine Haare zu kämmen und schaue ab und zu in einen Spiegel.  
  
Frodo Beutlin habe ich seitdem nicht wiedergesehen. Wer ihn trifft, richte ihm doch bitte schöne Grüße aus. Er möge mich doch einmal besuchen kommen.  
  
Ich hoffe, daß die Interviews Ihnen gefallen haben und Sie mein Werk im Gedächtnis behalten. Schicken Sie kein Geld mehr und auch keine Mikrophone.  
  
Danke 


End file.
